Sometimes, is not Enough
by Burningicecream
Summary: A James Bond Harry Potter Crossover.
1. Default Chapter

**Chapter: 1**

**AN:I own nether Harry Potter or James Bond**.

It was a rainy and gloomy night in the town of Little Whinging. Most people were in the comfort of their beds sleeping peacefully with hardly a care in the world. Well all except for one boy sitting alone in the park so lost in his thoughts that he did not realize the rain, lightening, or thunder. At a closer look, this kid would have seemed ordinary to anyone. He was 5'6"; skinny with clothes way too big for him. He had a head full of unruly jet-black hair and a pair of glasses that hid his emerald green eyes, sitting on a park bench, now this is no ordinary fourteen year old. His name is Harry Potter, and he is a wizard, he is not any ordinary wizard, he is a famous wizard, he is know as The Boy Who Lived. He is famous in the Wizarding world, for surviving the killing curse, and banishing Lord Voldemort, the most powerful, dark lord of the century from his body, and he was only a one year old.

After two attempts on Harry Potters life, Lord Voldemort, was resurrected at the end of Harry's fourth year, using Harry's blood. In which Harry had seen a classmate die in front of him, he was then tied to a gravestone and Lord Voldemort was resurrected, with the help of Peter Pittigrew, the betrayer of Harry's parents. Harry was then tortured and forced to duel against the dark lord, where he managed to escape.

There are many secrets that he has managed to keep hidden. There is a reason why Harry could have ended up going into Slytherin. You see he has one of the greatest masks in the world, Harry is not as innocent, nor as naive as he acts, that is part of the facade that he shows the world. (Anyways back to the story.)

Harry Potter is sitting on a bench in the middle of the park, as normal as it seems, he is sitting on the bench at nearly 4 in the morning and in the middle of the worst storm in two years. Harry is lost in thought of things that happened to him, but one memory crept up on him, faster then a scorpion can strike.

It is then that Harry hears the breaking of a twig behind him, and he quickly grabs his wand and points it at the approaching person, it is then that Harry hears a voice that he thought he would not hear again for another 3 years.

She says "Hello Harry, how have you been?"

Harry replies "I'm fine, and how about you? Moneypenny what are you doing here?"

Moneypenny says "I'm here to check up on you, because James keeps complaining on how much he misses his partner."

Harry laughs and says "No your not, but you might be here for other reasons? Obviously this is not a social call, so I will take it you have an assignment for me. but I thought I was done until after I finished Hogwarts? As for James, of course he does, what other Agent can cause as much Collateral Damage as me well besides himself I mean.?"

Moneypenny laughs and says "As flattered as I am Harry, how about No, Unfortunately Harry, we need to bring you in, M is recalling all her agents, even you. Trust us Harry if we had any other option, we would, but we don't."

Harry says "And if I don't agree."

Moneypenny pulls out a gun and then replies "Then I have the right to bring you in anyway I can."

Harry says "Ah yes, but I don't think that you have the Ability to seduce me. Especially because I know you have a thing for James."

Moneypenny says "I don't have a "Thing" For James. He is annoying and egotistical."

Harry replies laughing "Sure you don't and Hermione and Ron don't like each other."

Moneypenny gives Harry a confused look.

Harry says "Oh Sorry, I forgot, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, and my best riends at Hogwarts."

Moneypenny says "Hermione Granger, where have I heard that name before, oh wait I got it now, I think she is Gregory's and Martha's daughter." Harry says " Hmm, I wonder why I never made the connection before, Wait, I wonder if she even knows, Hermione told me they where Dentists, in fact she seemed convinced. But as far as I know MI6 parents are allowed to tell their kids."

Moneypenny says "Ah yes Miss Granger, will be given a tour of the non confidentialarea's, in a couple of days, would you like to be the one to help give her the tour?"

Harry says "am I allowed, I mean, don't there parents normally give them the tour."

Moneypenny says "For you Harry, you know that M would bend the rules for you, after all, you and James and her favorite agents, but you are also the best. She would just make sure that Hermione cannot tell any one about you."

Harry says "I agree, as long as you can get M to let Ron, go with her, It hasn't been hard to keep it from them yet, but if Hermione knows then, I will probably feel a little bad for Ron, and besides, if you don't, Hermione is bound to let it slip to him, and then I would be screwed."

Moneypenny laughs and says "Your right. James will be glad to have you back."

Harry laughs and says "Ya but I am willing to bet Q won't be."

With that Moneypenny and Harry break out laughing.

It is then that a black car pulls up, Harry and Moneypenny quickly climb into the back seat, and they drive off.

_In the car_

Harry says "So what have I been missing?"

Moneypenny says "Well lets see, James has been on a total of 5 missions while you where gone, all counter terrorism, but the last one he was captured, and tortured, but we got him back, he escaped in a fashion, only you and he could pull off, it not too bad. He was only there for a little over a week, before he got out, and when he got back M ordered him to rest, which he wasn't going to, so Now he's on a holiday, somewhere in London."

It is then Moneypenny reached into her pocket and pulled out a Rolex, and handed it to Harry, Harry looked at the watch and flipped it over, the inscription read "Potter, Harry Potter." He gave a grin, it was the same watch that James had given him on his 10th Birthday, that Harry had left with James, the year before.

Harry says "So do you think M could use some new people?"

Moneypenny runs the thought over in her head and says "What are you thinking Harry?"

Harry replies "Nothing my dear Moneypenny, nothing at all."

All of a sudden the car slows to a stop. Harry climbs out of the back seat, he then looks around confused, they are no where near any entrance to MI6. He sees that they pulled up out side a non script motel. In fact it was a little on the run down side, the sign of the hotel was not one of those neon signs, it was a simple wooden sign, and the walls of the motel where highly vandalized.

It is then that Harry feels a tap on his shoulder, he turns around, and Moneypenny starts to walk off, towards the hotel, and Harry follows close behind. They passed numerous doors, until Moneypenny stopped at one of them, and she motioned for Harry to enter the room, which he did.

The first thing that Harry noticed was that the room was as run down as the out side of the hotel. It is then he sees a figure in the dark, the figure motions for him to sit, which he does but very carefully. The shadow figure says "Welcome Mr. Potter, it has been a while since I have seen you last, you know what I need."

With that Harry stands up and says "I Harry James Potter, pledge my life, to MI6. With the knowledge, that only if I am released from the service, that I shall leave it. I will also not betray those who work with me, this I swear."

It is then the shadow says, "Welcome back 008, I missed you Harry."

I smile and say "I missed you too M."

**AN: Harry was trained from the Age of five to be an MI6 Field Agent, He was found by James Bond, on the streets, and James decided that Harry would become a agent, so from then on, he was trained, and he worked till the end of third year, with James Bond as his partner, because lets face it, Harry can not take on a full grown man in hand to hand combat, well he might be able to but it would be hard, but Harry could do just about everything else. at which point he was put on a leave of absence for 4 years, until he could complete his Magical education.**

**AN: I will be taking down some of the stories that will no longer be written, there are a couple, unfortunately.**

**AN: Next Chapter: Ron receives the letter from Hermione inviting Ron, to see her parents 'Dentistry office'. And maybe the tour it self.**

**AN: Review and let me know what you think Is it original?**


	2. Chapter 2

a day later.

OOTP HQ

A brown barn owl soared through the window, and circled around the room, looking for the person, to which it was to deliver the letter to. When the said person walked through the door, The owl quickly landed on the persons shoulders.

The young boy, untied the letter from the owl and, the owl flew out of the room., The young Redheaded boy, looked at the letter, and smiled, it was from one of his best friends, Hermione Granger, she was also his crush, which he had discovered earlier that year, when Victor Krum took her to the Yule ball.

He quickly opened the letter it read.

Dear Ron.

How are you? I am doing ok, Victor and I decided that it was no longer possible for us to be friends. It was too bad I was really looking forward to going to see him, but it is obviously not to be done. Have you finished your Homework yet? I'll take that as a no, its O.W.L years Ron, you should really study.

I was wondering if you could come and spend the rest of the Summer Holidays with my family, my parents have already approved it. You see my parents are having a Take your Kid to work day, and well I was told to invite you, as my parents found out you know very little about Muggles, well this is your opportunity to learn, more about us.

I already sent a letter to Harry, but apparently he is busy that day, although I cant see how he is busy, must be the Dursley's. Please say you will come.

Love Hermione

PS: You can floo to my home, as it is open for today and today only. so you have to do it soon, I only found about this today, and the Take your kids to work day is tomorrow.

Ron quickly put down the letter, and ran to ask his mum.

Mrs. Weasley said yes of course, as her plans where working out perfectly, one down and one to go. A half hour later Ron left for Hermione's.

_**7:00 the next morning**_

The piercing call of "RON, HERMIONE TIME TO GET UP, BREAKFAST IS READY" being shouted by Gregory Granger shattered the early morning quietness in the house.

Five minutes later a Sleep deprived Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger made their way down for breakfast. They quickly ate breakfast, and went and got ready for the day, both Hermione and Ron dressing up, in the nicest clothing they owned, for the day.

Ron finished first, and he waited down stairs for the Grangers to come down, the First to come down was Hermione, and Ron's Jaw dropped at the beautiful site, before his eyes, she was wearing the dress, she had gotten for the Yule ball, and she looked absolutely gorgeous, well in Ron's eyes at least. There was tense silence for a couple moments, until Hermione asked "So Ron, How.... How do you think Harry is coping?

Ron said "I'm sure, he's fine, I mean he is Harry."

Hermione nods her head, but she has her doubts.

It is then the two elder Grangers walked down the stairs, they each pick up a brief case and head out towards the car. Hermione and Ron follow shortly behind them.

They all climb into the car, and drive off.

It is a half an hour later when they pull into a large underground parking garage. They all climbed out of the car, and headed towards a wall, before they where about to walk into it, Mrs. and Mr. Granger stopped, and pulled out two plastic cards, that look similar to Credit cards, and ran them down a crack in the wall, next they pulled out two more cards and swiped them in the wall, and a small round device came out of the wall, and Mr. and Mrs. Granger put there eye to it, and they heard a beep, and the wall swung open. They walked through the door, and the kids could do nothing but follow.

The First thing that Hermione noticed was that this was defiantly not a dentist office, hell it looked like airport security. She looked at her parents with a questioning look, and they said "We will explain everything to you that we can, or well that your tour guide can." Both of you please stick close to me, they nodded there heads. When the reached a desk, the guard looked up, and when he saw who it was he smiled, and said "How may I help you today Mrs. Granger? You know that you just have to go through the normal security procedures" it is then that the guard saw Ron and Hermione, and he said "oh."

The guard looked at them and said "Names?"

Mr. Granger said "Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger."

The guard hits a couple keys on the keyboard, and smiles, and says "Ok you are free to go through, you both will get a special treat, you are both very lucky, very lucky indeed."

The guard points them towards a door, to which they head through, and find them selves in a waiting room, so they take a seat, it is not two minutes later that door on the opposite side of the room slides open and out steps...

**AN: Another Chapter done.**

**AN: Next chapter will be out today.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Harry, steps through the door, and Hermione and Ron's jaws drop from the shock of seeing him here, gone is the boy they knew, he was wearing a Tux, and had no glasses, but in his eyes, they saw something they had not seen in a long time, he was Happy. There was also an air of self confidence that had not been there previously.

Harry looks at Hermione's and Ron's reactions to his new appearance, and gives them a grin. And says "Hermione, you have obviously figured out by now that your parents are anything but dentists."

Hermione nods her head and says "So what is this place?"

Harry replies "This is MI6, Britain's foremost leading agency in Counter Terrorism."

Ron says "So what are you doing here mate? Does Dumbledore know?"

Hermione says "Ya, and why did the guard say that we where lucky to have you as tour guide, and why did you never tell us you had a job as a tour guide?"

Harry says "First of all, I am here because I work here, mate. Second of all no Dumbledore doesn't know, as it would have been against Company Policy to tell him or even you for that matter.

It is then a voice is heard from the door, that no one except Harry had noticed that it had opened, right after they had started talking. There in the door way stood James.

James says "Had Harry have told you, he would have forfeit his life. But he now has permission to tell both of you, but only you two."

It is then that Ron says " who are you?"

James says "The names Bond, James Bond."

Hermione says "Nice to meet you Mr. Bond, I'm Hermione Granger."

Ron then says "And I am Ron Weasley."

James gets a evil grin on his face and says "So have you told them, you are an agent yet Harry?" with that Harry groans.

Hermione says "Agent, what do you mean Agent, I though Harry was a tour guide."

With that James says " a Tour Guide? Harry when did you get demoted?"

Harry replies "No Hermione I am not a tour guide, and shut it James."

It is then Harry turns and looks at Hermione and Ron and says "No I am not a tour guide, there is something I have been wanting to tell you guys, but I couldn't until now. Well maybe not even now, it depends weather or not you accept the offer that is about to come your way."

With that Harry leads the two of them out of room they are standing in and through the building, he points out each place as he goes by. And eventually they reach a part of the building that is full of offices.

They reach a set of double doors, to one side there is a Card slot that Harry runs his card through, and a small microphone, comes out of the door, and Harry says "Harry Potter, 008." There is a beep and the doors swing open, they enter into a moderate size office.

It is then that Ron and Hermione see a girl sitting behind a desk, but she is also pointing a gun in there direction. It is then that Harry says "It's ok, Moneypenny they are with me, I would like you to meet, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. Mione, Ron this is Moneypenny, M's secretary." They all say Hello to each other.

It is then that Moneypenny's gaze rests on Harry and she says "Hello, Harry. You and your friends can go right in, M is expecting you." Harry nods his head, and leads the other two towards a door behind Moneypenny's desk.

When they enter the office, both Ron and Hermione notice that it is a extremely nice, and well furnished, and sitting behind the desk, sat someone who looked formable. The lady said "Welcome Ms. Granger, and Mr. Weasley, thank you for bring them to me 008."

Harry replied "Not a problem M."

The now established women named M said "Will you all have a seat, we have much to discuss." With that all three of them took a seat.

M says "Since I have yet to introduce myself, my name is M. Now may I offer you anything to drink, tea Perhaps?"

Hermione says "No thank you M, although thank you for the offer."

Ron said "Tea sounds nice, thank you very much"

M looks at Harry expectantly, and then says "Harry may I offer you something to drink?"

Harry nods his head and says "Tea sounds nice." M gives him a suspicious look, because he didn't take an alcoholic drink.

She soon passes around the tea, and then says "You two have been brought here for a couple reasons, The first is because the war with Lord Voldemort, has already stepped up a notch from the last war, he is Gathering Muggle Terrorist, and will most likely be using them against us. The second, is because Harry here, recommended you both, Ms Granger, you would be put into our MAS, or Magical Assistance Squad, they help charm and enchant weapons for our field agents. Mr. Weasley you would be inducted to one day be a field agent, but you would also provide us with a Pure Blood wizards point of view on things, and probably could help us with our strategy. That is if you both decide to accept."

Ron says...

**AN: here is your Promised chapter Enjoy.**

**AN: Next chapter, it will most likely come tomorrow.**

**AN: What do you think is this Fic Any good? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Ron says "What is included in, Field agent training?"

Harry answers and says "All counter intelligence training," (AN: He just said the same thing that Ron did.)

Ron rolls his eyes and says "Well what does that include?"

Harry says "Ron I'd love to tell you, but that is classified."

Ron groans, and says "So basically I get to walk in to this blind?"

Harry grins and says "Exactly, if it make you feel any better, I had to make the same choice my self."

Ron says "Mate, it really doesn't."

Harry says "Ron, if I where you, I would do it, it will give you an advantage over Moldeworts and his DeathMunchers."

Ron says "But why do I need an advantage, I mean, you are the one going up against him."

Harry says "So you have no plans on being at my side when I go up against him, thanks a lot Ron."

Ron says "Harry, mate I never said that I wasn't going to be at your side, its just that I was curios why you did it. If you think it will be beneficial well then I will do it, so I will not get in your way when the time comes."

Harry says "To be honest Ron, I did it for the fun, and the thrill, and just so I wouldn't have to live at the Dursleys all the time. Oh and the dental plan isn't half bad. although the pay is pretty bad. I think I need a raise"

There is a round of laughter.

It is then Harry says to Hermione "So what about you Hermione, are you up for it?"

Hermione says "Think of all the things I can possibly learn, from this place, I mean, all the new spells, and how to enchant things. Oh and just think of-"

Harry inturups Hermione in mid sentence and says "Hermione will you do it?"

Hermione says "Of course Harry, of course."

It is then Harry turns and looks at M, and says "do you think you could arrange for Hermione to get some Combat training, M?"

M looked thoughtful for a second and said "I suppose, that would be acceptable. Oh and Harry I need you to leave for the next bit." Harry grins and leaves the room.

M looks at Ron and Hermione carefully, and asks "Are you sure, because after this there is no going back." they nod there heads, but M stares and keeps looking for something, which she apparently finds, and nods her head. She says "Repeat after me. I (FullName) Hereby swear to serve MI6, I will not reveal any secrets pertaining to the company to anyone, even under torture, If I do then my life shall be forfeit. I swear that the only way I will leave this is if I am released from duty, or by death, This I (First name)(Last name) swear, What I swear is what shall be done."

When Ron and Hermione finish, Harry re-enters the room. And says "Congratulations both of you, and welcome to MI6. Now lets drink." With that Harry walks over to M liqueur Cabinet, and pours himself a shot of Whisky and drowns it, in one go, and then pours him self another. M just rolled her eyes, and went over and poured her own.

It is then that Hermione says "Harry James Potter, what do you think you are Doing?"

Harry replies "What does it look like I'm doing, I'm drinking."

Hermione yells "You are Drinking Alcohol, you are not even of legal age."

Harry grins at her and says "I'm emancipated, I have been for years, as for the drinking of alcohol it's a Occupational Hazard. Trust me I haven't had a drink in a year, and iv been here a total of three days and I need one."

Hermione says "Your fifteen, how can you be emancipated, already?"

Harry replies "I'm fifteen, Iv been emancipated since I turned 10, its kind of hard to be a secret agent if you can't drive. Besides, I need the alcohol it blocks out the memories."

Ron looks at his friend in pity, as he knows the frequency of the nightmares his friend goes though, and then gets up and pours himself a shot and drowns it, but almost coughs it back up, well it was either that coming up or a lung.

Hermione says " Nightmares, why do I have a feeling that you are not talking about the ones about Voldemort? Harry tell me."

**AN: Another Chapter done.**

**AN: Tell me what you think.**

**AN: Next chapter will start off with a flashback.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Flashback._

_Congo Jungle_

_Terrorist base_

_June 13._

_It was a mission, James and Harry had a terrorist to stop, they played their respective roles, James as the Father and Harry as James's son. Everything was going good, the money was handed over, and everything was going according to their plan until the terrorist received a phone call, it went down hill from there. You see the Terrorists where able to disable explosives thanks to the phone call. Without the explosives their plan failed, and in a huge way._

_The next thing they knew they where at gun point, and the head terrorist, was making their was over to them, The head terrorist says "Well, well if it isn't agent Bond, and Agent Potter, My informant told me you would come, and look you did." In short they where betrayed. _

_It is at this point where Harry's magic decided to kick in and disarm the ones with in ten __feet of them that held guns, and so they took off running, they where, reaching the edge __of the clearing, when James moved his watch and then Luckily for them, they had __another rigged explosive, and so they detonated that , unfortunately in caused a chain __reaction, and one of the grenades that the guards through blew up in mid air __unfortunately it was too close to Harry's position, and knocked him out, and James __thinking that Harry escaped kept going. It wasn't till he reached the Meeting point that__he realized that something had happened and by then it was too late._

__

_When Harry woke up the first thing he noticed was that he had a bag over his head, so he __could not see, the second is that his Arms where hand cuffed behind him, and that their __was a chain leading from the Hand cuffs to the wall. He could also tell from the air that it __was damp, perhaps underground._

_It is then Harry hears a door swing open, and a person enters and says "We can do this __the easy way, or the Hard way?"_

_Harry replies "The Hard way it is then." The guard nodded his head and then starts to __Remove his clothes, using a sharp knife, as he does it, he carves patterns into Harry's __skin, and of course since he was lying on muddy, bug infested floor, they would __eventually become infected._

_Harry was tortured for two weeks, they used everything they could think of, Whips, rape, __sleep Deprivation, using drugs to keep him awake. Not allowing him to breath while __dunking him in Ice cold water, the Terrorists towards the end of the first week even __ripped out Harry's Toenails one by one and then poured salt on the wounds. _

_The last day __he was in there was the worst, The terrorists decided that, if they couldn't get anything __out of him, then maybe they wouldn't, and so they chained him to the wall and brought __the dogs in. The dogs, bit, chewed and scratched him. and by doing so opened up the old __knife wounds that were not even close to being healed, as his main torture would use the __knife to reopen the wounds. _

_But still Harry said nothing, that infuriated the Terrorists to no end, after all he was a __thirteen year old kid, and yet they could not break him. it was That was the night that _

_James sprung him._

_End Flash Back_

When Harry looked around the room, he saw Hermione bawling and Ron he had tears in his eyes.

Harry says "I was put on Medical Leave after that. I was supposed to be for four years, well at least until I finished my Hogwarts education, but they called me back in three days ago"

With that Harry got out of his chair and left the room, and headed for the gym. Hermione and Ron got up to follow him, but M said "You might want to leave him alone for a little while." Ron and Hermione nod their head, and M hands them two pieces of plastic, Hermione and Ron look at them, and see that they are swipe cards.

It is then M says "You are dismissed." Ron and Hermione quickly leave the office in

order to find their way word friend. As they pass by Moneypenny's desk, she says "Ifyour looking for Harry, try the Gym." They nod their heads and exit her office and run straight into James, who was waiting for them, so that he could take them to the gym.

James leads them down a corridor and into an elevator, he then pushes a button and swipes his card through the card reader, and motions for Ron ad Hermione to do the same, which they do. The elevator goes down two floors and stops, when they open they are at the top of a catwalk, and when they look down, they notice a martial arts dojo.

Standing with his back to the door is Harry, in his hand he is holding a fencing sword. James quickly grabs one off the rack, and jumps from the catwalk, and lands in front of Harry. then with out giving any warning to Harry, James attacks. Harry blocks all the blows with practiced ease, and then goes on the offensive and the James does the same.

Harry is eventually disarmed, as his sword goes flying through the air. He quickly rolls forwards and kicks James sword out of his hand. They then start using martial arts techniques, and then eventually end up street fighting. Half an hour later it ends, with Harry being the winner.

**AN: Another chapter done.**

**AN: Review and tell me what you think.**

**AN: I am thing of starting a Harry Potter/ Animorphs Crossover, let me know if I should.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**The next day**

It's Ron's first day of training, he was going to be trained by James. James was a good 00 agent, but he was an even better trainer, he let Ron away with nothing, every fail was met with correction, with Ron being made to do the move, several times until he got it down pact.

The First thing James started to teach Ron, Meditation, and when he understood the basics, he went to something else. He switched over several times, and then started over. By noon Ron was exhausted and extremely hungry, but James only handed him a ham sandwich and a glass of water, and said "Agents, don't often have time to eat, and there is no better time to start now." After lunch they went back to training. It continued on like that for the next two weeks, The Thursday of his second week Ron noticed that James was looking really distracted, but just shrugged it off.

**Two weeks Previous: _The first day of Ron's training_**

Harry was summoned to M office, and when M entered she said "Harry, I need you do me a favor, we have a Massive Agent meeting in two weeks. That all the recalled agents are going to attend. But I will not be able to attend myself, until later in the day. So I would like you to lead the meeting."

With that Harry nods his head, and makes his way out of the office. Knowing that M has nothing else for him.

**Two Weeks later:** _**The Same day James is destracted**_

The two weeks fly by. And soon it is the day of the meeting,, all Recalled Agents had shown up, there was 30 of them, and Harry says "Welcome to your Massive Debriefing, I would like to apologize on behalf of M, as she could not make it today. I would also like to thank you, for risking your lives to be extracted for various missions, in order to be here.

You see less then two months ago Lord Voldemort, a dark wizard returned to his body and his power, despite the ministry of magic's claims he has returned. Now it is time for us to do what we should have done more in the last war, and that is to get involved, in stopping him.—"

A Bunch of loud Cracks where heard through out the room, but by the time some of the Agents got to their feet, they had already been struck by the killing curse. The rest of the agents Had to worry about not being hit, when an Almighty Boom shook the room, as one of the walls blew inwards Killing a couple of agents in the process and it is then that Terrorists stormed through the fire and rubble.

The Agents began to fight back, they where able to take out loads of terrorists, and a few death eaters, but there was just too many, that and because it was not a large room, there was not enough room to maneuver around in Agent after Agent fell, to the onslaught of Bullets and Killing curses.

Harry was able to get a Message out, before he escaped, the message basically said for MI6 to be prepared for massive Casualties. Harry once again picked up his gun and began to attack back, with his gun in one hand and his wand in another. He was able to get close to the largest group of agents and activate the portkey, that he received, in case of emergency, it was specially setup so that in would cast a dome around the agents and Portkey them back to HQ. It is only when he ran out of ammo did Harry Apparate out.

A Bruised, Bloody and Burnt Harry landed in the front corridor, His last thought before everything went dark was ' What is with me, and being betrayed?"

**AN: I know it was short, but you got your chapter.**

**AN: Tell me what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

When Harry wakes up, the first thing he notices is that the ceiling is white, and he figures he must have ended up in the Hospital wing. It is then he remembers what happened and the first words out of his mouth are "Casualties?" it is then that the Doctor says "One moment, let me get M." and I hear him leave.

A moment later, no actually it was more like twenty minutes later, that M enters the Hospital. She sits down at the chair beside the bed and says "Harry, we lost over 3/4th's of our agents. Apparently we had been overheard, that day and were betrayed, we caught him. Right before the attack, he dropped to the floor in pain, and we new the meeting was going to go bad. Unfortunately they blocked off most ways into the building, and we were unable to get assistance too you. " Harry nods his head, and says "Has James and the others, found out yet?" M replies "James knows about it Harry, as for Mr. Weasley and Ms Granger that is classified, although I, unfortunately forgot to inform James of that fact."

Harry nods his head and says "You didn't inform of that fact because you wanted him to be gone, at the beginning of the term did you M?"

M says "Now why would I do that 008?"

Harry replies "Because you have been trying to get him to go, teach Muggle Defence since Third year, M, you really should give me more credit."

M says "The debriefing is now over, So Harry, how are you feeling?"

Harry replies "I am just fine, M, although I could use a Scotch, and maybe you can get me out of here, she is worse then Madam Pomphry"

M says with a grin "No your not Harry, and you know the rules, you are not mix Alcohol with your medication. Oh and I'd love to help you out of here, but you are still in need of medical aid."

Harry replies "I am fine, M, I don't need anymore bed rest."

M says "Don't make me relieve you from your duties and take away all your restricted access, for a week. Harry, because I know you would hate for me to do it."

Harry replies with a whine "But, M common, help a guy out here, I am fine." M leaves the room.

It is then a new voice enters "Sure you are Har, sure you are."

Harry says "Hey Jimmy, how the training with Ron, going?"

James scowls and says "First of all don't call me that, and second of all, Ron is doing just fine, he misses you though, he will be in here to talk to you as soon as he finishes his laps."

Harry smiles and says "How many did you give him James?"

James smirks and says "Enough for us to finish this conversation."

Harry nods his head.

James looks at Harry more subdued, and says "How are you honestly feeling?"

Harry says "I feel like I went three rounds with Voldemort, and his merry band of Death-eaters."

Harry laughs and says "I'm going to tell Voldy next time I see them that he and his Death-eaters sounds like a music group."

James chuckles, and then his eyes narrow and says "You look, overly thin Harry, I'm guessing your relatives aren't feeding you any better?"

Harry looks down, and says "Actually I haven't been eating that well since Sirius died."

James frowns and says "Why didn't you tell me that your God-father died?"

Harry says "Because it is my fault he died."

James says "What do you mean?"

Harry replies "I thought he was in trouble, but I should have realized that I had been seeing the same hallway for months, then thinking he was in trouble, I forgot all my training, and went running in there like a kid, and into a trap. Not only that but I dragged five other people with me who had no training, or any experience."

James says "Harry, it is not your fault, you should know by now that you don't make people choices for them, Sirius came to save you, the same way you did for him. Well the no plan wasn't smart, but even we have winged it plenty of times before, as for dragging the other five with you, I'm guessing that two of them where Ron and Hermoine?"

Harry nods his head and says "Yes they where."

James says "They can make their own choices Harry, they have been with you, every year, what would make you think that they wouldn't come with you this time. Besides Harry, weather you realize it or not, you are a leader, you inspire people's loyalty to you, not because you are a hero, but because you are you, and it is because of this loyalty that the other 3 came with you."

Harry says "Thanks James."

James says "Any time Harry, Now do you want to get out of here?"

Harry says "You bet."

With that Harry, slides himself out of his bed, and puts on the shirt that James had brought him.(Harry is wearing black Track-pants) as they head towards the door, it swings open, revealing a tired, but freshly showered Ron Weasley. He looks at Harry in surprise, and says "Harry, aren't you supposed to be resting?"

Harry replies "When have I ever not snuck out of the hospital wing?"

Ron replies with a grin "You do sneak out a lot."

Harry says "Yep, now lets go before I get caught."

They all walked down the Hallway leading deeper into MI6, it is then that Ron see's the sign on the wall it reads Research and Development. They eventually come to vault doors, and James runs his card through the reader. It is then that Ron notices the inscribed Q Labs. James and Harry walk in side by side, and Ron follows close behind them.

It is then that Q walks towards them and says "Hello, 007, oh and 008 its nice to see you again."

It is then Q mumbles "Especially when you aren't bringing me destroyed car's and bikes."

It is then that Harry says "So where is Miss Granger, Q Mr. Weasley would like to see her I'm sure."

It is then that Q see's Ron and goes and shakes his hand and says "Welcome to Q Lab's Mr. Weasley, my name is Q. I hear that you are training to be an agent, please don't end up like them." And points to James and Harry.

Ron says "Why not?"

Q says "Why, why not, are you Mad! Do you have any idea how much work they cause me?"

Ron says "Obviously not."

Q shakes his head and says "One moment Mr. Weasley, I will go Aquire Miss Grangers, attention." And walks off, two minutes later, a Ron is being hugged by Hermione. It is then that James and Harry smirk at each other.

James says "Do either of you want to see our pride and Joy?"

Hermione and Ron say "Sure."

And James and Harry lead them to a hidden door, just as they where passing the bay, Harry see's a boat. It is then that Harry yells to Q "Hey Q, what happened to the boat, I mean wasn't that your fishing boat?" Q Yells back "007, that's what!"

They enter the hidden room and they say "Welcome to HJVD."

It is then Hermione notices all the blown up, smashed, or somewhat destroyed Car's and Motorcycles. She then says "What does HJVD stand for?"

Harry says with flourish "Harry and James Vehicles Damage."

Hermione gasps and says "You both destroyed all these Vehicles?"

James says "Obviously my lady."

Ron says "So how much where these worth before you destroyed them?"

Harry says "There is a running total on the back wall."

Ron and Hermione walk to the back, and read it.

And they come back out. Hermione has a shocked look on her face. So Harry and James lead them out. It is then Harry hands Ron a Sub with a smirk, which Ron eats gratefully.

When Q approaches, Ron says "Thanks for the Sub mate." Harry responds "no problem mate." It is then the Q starts to turn red he says "You fed him my lunch!" With that Harry, James and Ron go running out of Q labs.

AN: What do you think of my new chapter, Review.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It has been nearly three weeks had past since Harry had awoke from the attack, and many plans had been made, most of them Contingency plans. Harry mean while is reading a letter.

_Dear Mr. Potter._

_You have been excepted into Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, for your Sixth year. Please be aboard the train at the regular time. Oh and congratulation's Mr. Potter, on your outstanding Owl Performance._

_Professor McGonagall._

_Deputy Head-Mistress._

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

It is then that Harry grabs his O.W.L letter, and quickly scans it, and then throws it into a nearby trash-bin. Its not like Harry, was planning on being a Auror anyways, so he didn't really care about his grades. He is planning on continuing to work for MI6 After he graduates.

It is then that Harry reads the letter that is shoved into the envelope, he quickly opened it, it read.

_Dear Mr. Potter._

_I know you are mad at me, especially after hiding the prophesy from you, that is why I have arranged for you to have Martial Arts classes with you new Muggle Defense teacher. This course is Mandatory for Sixth years, the only way you can get out is if you fail, Please do your best Harry. This Letter will turn into a Port-key, so please be ready to go, just tap it with your wand and the port-key will activate. Mr. Weasley, and Miss Granger will be staying at HQ, and will be taking the training with you._

_Sincerely yours _

_Albus Dumbledore_.

Harry smiles, it seem like M trapped James into coming to Hogwarts this year. I wonder how she did it, oh wait it's M no I don't. Although this shall be fun, I wonder if we can do Stealth training with Ron, during the year? That would be interesting, and fun, it's been a while since I have been able to do any.

It is then he sees Ron and Hermione approach from behind him, Ron looks fitter, but three weeks of solid training will do that to a person. Hermione looks pale, but that might because she spends most of her time indoor.

It is then that Harry turns around and says "So I will see you in a few?"

Ron and Hermione nod there heads and head out of the Port-key spot, in which Harry was standing in. It is then Harry says "Come on out, James. I know you are there." James said "I have a Port-key straight to the Order of the Phoenix, HQ, unfortunately M has a small assignment to go on, so I will be a couple hours late."

Harry says "James Define this small mission for me, will you?"

James says "It's nothing to worry about Harry, I am just meeting up with some old contacts."

Harry says "How can I not worry James, we lost most of our Agents."

James says "I'll be fine, but before I forget, here." James hands him a package and exits the room.

Harry quickly put the package inside the trunk, and closed the lid, then grabbed his trunk, and tapped the parchment with his wand. He felt and jerk behind his navel, and he landed just outside Order Headquarters, he thought of the sentence he had read last year, and the door appeared. he looked around to make sure no one was watching him. He headed towards the front door, and opened it silently, as he was afraid to wake the screaming portrait. As he passed where said sleeping portrait should have been, he noticed that it was gone, and headed towards the kitchen. When he opened the door, he was surprised, every Order member called out "Surprise! Happy Birthday Harry." Harry replied "What, but how did you know I was coming tonight, I could have come when ever?" Molly said "Ron and Hermione told us you, sent them a owl. so we of course decided that today would be the perfect day."

Harry said "But my birthday, was almost a month ago, why the party, I mean not that im not grateful or anything, but, well.."

Molly replies "Of course dear, its not like you have ever had a party before, so we decided that you deserved one." and proceeded to give Harry a bone crushing hug.

With that the party broke out. It was a great party, Hermione and Ron, showed up about ten minutes into it. Everyone, excluding Mad-moody (For obvious reasons.) was turned into a canary at least once, during the party. The food was even great, it consisted Butterbeer, and different snacks, including Mrs Weasley's fudge, and of course there was dancing. Eventually as all things do, everything came to an end. On Harry's way up to his room, for the evening, he found presents sitting on his bed. Ron and Hermione entered the room seconds behind him, and sat down on Ron's bed, so that they where facing him.

As he shifted through the gifts, he received from Ron, a practice sword, that he could use during Hogwarts, and during his 'training' with James, it had great balance, which he thanked him greatly for. From the rest of the Weasleys he got his normal assortment of gifts, including some of the Twins new products. From Hermione he received a miniature motorcycle, and gave her a look. She said " it's shrunk, It was given to you as part of Sirius's will, I had Q give it a couple of modifications. It comes with all your standard upgrades, and it can fly. He sends a message to you 'Here you go 008, this is a motorcycle I don't care if you wreck. So don't worry about returning it to me in one piece, its not like you ever do'"

Harry says with a fake sad look "Ow that really hurts i mean, i do try to return it to him in one piece, it just never seems to make it." With that the trio breaks out laughing.

It is sometime later that night, that Harry opens his Trunk and removes the package that James had given him before he left, he pulls out a gun with a silencer attached. 'Good old James, always wants me to be prepared.' then grabs the papers that was under said gun, he looks over them with a grin, its his License To Kill (Yay), he puts that back inside his trunk, and continues to flip though the documents, it seems like M gave him marching orders, to be a student and protect the school (That was the mission he was given, Go figure.) Harry quickly puts them away and climbs into bed as he does, he slides the gun underneath his pillow, and he quickly falls asleep.

It is nearly two days later that James shows up at Order HQ.

**AN: Here is your update, I also updated The War of the Ring this weekend for those who acturly care. Reveiw, and let me know what you think of this chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

It was nearly two days after that, James showed up. A bruised and bloody James Bond, but James Bond none the less. The second Mrs. Weasley saw him, she dragged him to the sofa, and laid him down on it, and immediately rushed to the fire place, and contacted Madam Pomphry, and not two seconds later did the Mediwitch, step through the fire place, and rushed over to where James lay in order to fix his injuries.

Not even ten minutes later, Madam Pomphry, steps back into the fire place, mumbling about flirtatious guys, and how pig headed most guys are, while blushing bright red. As soon as she left Harry, Ron and Hermione headed down to the living room. When they entered they noticed James laying on the sofa.

Harry says "My name is Harry Potter, this is Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, and you are?"

It is then James stands up and grabs Harry's hand in a shake, and introduces his self with his usual flourish "The name is Bond, James Bond. It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Potter; you are the Boy-Who-Lived after all." James then moves down to Ron and shakes his hand, and tells him what a pleasure it is to meet him. When he reaches Hermione, he kisses the back of her hand, and then whispers something that proceeds to make her blush deep crimson.

Just then the door opened, and entered Professor Dumbledore, he looks at them all and smiles cheerfully and asks "Now that you have all been introduced, would I perhaps convince you in having a Lemon Drop?" everyone shook there heads no, seeing that Professor Dumbledore plopped one in his mouth, and started sucking on it.

And he continued "Now Harry, Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger, this is James Bond, as you already know as he just finished introducing himself. He will be teaching you all, how to duel, not with wands mind you but with swords, daggers and even what Muggle's refer to as Gun's, now that is a strange name, where do Muggle's come up with such names. Anyways he will also be tutoring you all in martial arts, and Meditation. Now I will leave you all to be acquainted, I will be gone by the time you get done today, so have a nice day."

With that Professor Dumbledore walked out of the room.

James motioned for them to follow him, which they promptly did, He lead them up stairs and to the stairs leading to the attic. When they entered they they were shown around, and noticed that they where in a long room, about twice the size of the Great-hall. Running along the walls was a track, perfect for running. In the middle lay Weight sets, and two Dojo like rooms, The first for sword dueling, and the other for Hand to Hand combat, they where each the size of a Muggle High-school gym. On the other side of the range rested a firing range, with everything from a Knife to a Rocket launcher.

When they where done James started talking again. "Now I know I didn't give either Ron or Hermione the welcoming to MI6, So I have decided to give it to them now. I know you both are working for MI6, but Harry being my partner, in the field missions already knows this, but it is something that you must learn for the road ahead 'If you gaze too long into an abyss, the abyss also gazes into you.' Meaning, do not let the power get to you, fight the temptation, as even with full training you can still fail, fall, you can be captured and tortured. (Ron and Hermione nod their heads) Trust me on that even the great James Bond, who now stands in front of you has fallen, despite all my training and experiences things always can and will go wrong."

Ron and Hermione noded their heads.

It is then Harry picks up the speech "Ok now what James was going to say next was a mouthful, so I am going to say it is Laymen's terms so that Ron will be able to understand it. Expect the unexpected, it is with that you have to make your choices whether in the field or in life. Trust me know from experience that, probably everything that can go wrong on a mission will go wrong on a mission. And that you can plan as much as you want, but you will never cover all the options, as that is impossible, and improbable, as people rarely act like you want them too."

Once again, Ron nods his head, but Hermione looked ready to argue, but mulled it over in her head a little more and then nodded her head.

Harry then continued "Now the most important thing you have to learn is that Everyone is a potential enemy, even if you hit some guy with a stupefy!, he is still liable to get back up and curse you into the ground and with that in mind you have to use Moody's favorite expression 'Constant Vigilance!' As you know not everyone in life is not nice, and not everyone about themselves is truthful, as you learned this summer from me. In the field there is no room for pity and defiantly no mercy, as they won't hesitate to kill you, You do one thing and one thing only and that is your job, you hit them hard and you hit them fast always remember this 'Sometimes is not enough.' In this life you live for the moment, the mission, the thrill. Everything else is secondary, and if do your Job good enough you just may die another day and not be sent home in a body bag."

It is then that James gets a grin that creeps, both Hermione and Ron out. He says "Now apparently you won't be the only ones training, I apparently got requests from the Headmaster to train, Mr. Longbottom, and Ms. Lovegood, as well as a Ms. Weasley, I unfortunately had to concede to let them In to training."

With that James turns around and takes to steps back and smirks and says "Oh and Before I forget, you are here to train. Welcome to the Month Of Hell. I will be your Host for this month James Bond, and this is my Co-host Harry Potter"

**AN: What do you think of the new chapter?**

**AN: Review**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Welcome to Hell month." It was that one dreaded phrase that, told Ron, and Hermione that this would not be an easy month for them. Ron and Hermione pitied themselves, but there were people they pitied more such as the other three that where going to also take part in this training. You see Ron and Hermione knew that this would help them in there work, for MI6, but the other three didn't have such a luxury.

It was then that James gave them instructions and dragged Harry into another room.

It is then that Harry yelled out "What the hell happened to _you_, James Bond!"

So James proceeded to explain that a contact had contacted him had turned out to be an ambush. Apparently from what he could tell is that the contact was under the Imperious curse, and had tried to kill James, but he had escaped with minor injuries.

Harry was also informed that the leak in MI6 had yet to be found, and they where no closer to finding said person.

It was a constant week of running drills and then running the drills again, and again, until they thought they could go on no longer, only to have to pick themselves back up and run them some more, they where bruised mostdays, from having to aviod objects that where hurled at them. Harry did it with them most days, at first he found it harder then it had been the year before, most likely from the lack of only getting exercise, when playing Quiddich. It only took him three more days of solid training to get him back to his previous standard of fitness (He was working out at MI6, so that is about a month worth of working out).

It was after that first week that Neville, Luna and Ginny, started to train. It was the same workout that Ron and Hermione had for the first week. While that happened Harry, and James started to train Hermione and Ron in, Hand to Hand combat, or in Harry's case, make it look like he was learning Hand to Hand combat for the first time. The hard part was keeping Harry's knowledge, down to where Ron and Hermione's was, and for him to only do what 'they' had learned so far.

The summer flew by, there was a lot of training done, and even more still needed, but it was the day of there Owl results, and they would also spend today shopping. As they where hopping to throw off Voldemort, by shopping the day of the letters arrival instead of later in the summer, as they normally do.

Harry quickly made his way down the stairs, and into the kitchen and pulled off, all 4 O.W.L results and all 6 Hogwarts letters. He dashed back up the stairs and into the training room. Harry quickly tore open his Results not really caring what he got, as he had no plans on working in the magical world after Hogwarts anyways. It read;

_Dear Mr. Potter._

_You Have just completed your O.W.L's. many factors have been taken into account, Your Headmistress, one Delores Umbridge, tried to have your O.W.L results rescinded, but it was not pushed through, thanks to your new Headmaster, one Albus Dumbledore. He vouched for you, that you wrote the test without outside help._

_HH High Honors (2 Owls) (Highest Mark Available, to be given)_

_O Outstanding (1 Owl)_

_E Exceeds Expectations (1 Owl)_

_A Acceptable_

_D Dreadful 50_

_F Fail_

_Mr. Potter_

_DADA (Written) O_

_DADA(__Practical) HH _

_Examiners Note: Mr. Potter received High Honors due to his Pronomus Charm._

_Transfigurations (Written) E_

_Transfigurations (Practical) O_

_Charms (Written) E_

_Charms (Practical) E_

_Potions (Written) O_

_Potions (Practical)E_

_"Mr. Potter has been denied into NEWT Potions"_

_Astronomy (Written/Practical) A_

_COMC (Written) O_

_COMC (Practical) O_

_Devision__ F_

_Congratulations Mr. Potter you received 11 OWLS_

_Sincerely _

_Machus__ Proudmote_

_Head Of O.W.L Marking_

_& Examinations.___

Harry shrugged his shoulders, and went to place them on the Table, when they where yanked out of his hand, by James. James quickly scanned the results and smiled at him, and said "Harry, you could have got perfect, could you have not?" Harry shrugged and said "nope, I would have failed Devision, anyways." It is then that James breaks out laughing.

It is then that Hermione sneaks up behind James and yanks it out of his hand, and sits down on the couch and starts to read it, and she squeals "Oh!" and then faints. Ron on the other hand reaches out and grabs Harry's O.W.L results from the now fainted Hermione and starts to read it, when he gets to the first results he yells "Bloody Hell!." Then turns and smiles at Harry and said "Good Job mate, High Honors are really rare." Harry detects none of the usual jealousy in his words, and smiles at his best friend.

Everyone smiled at Harry, and he gives them a Seductive grin back, causing Luna, Hermione (Who had woken up while Ron was congratulating Harry.) and Ginny to blush. Neville notices and decides to ask Harry how he does that.

So Neville came up behind Harry and said "So Harry what's your secrete I mean, when ever a girl looks at you, they blush? I mean its not like you have had to much sexual experience?"

Harry smirked and replied " Let me put it this way, its part of the art of seduction, I could probably have sex with any girl in school, if I felt like it, and when it come to sex I pace myself, I mean what's the use of doing something only halfway? With everything I do I try to do it the best way. Sex is no exception. Sex is like Seduction, its an art or a skill to be worked on and eventually mastered."

Neville looked like he wanted to ask more on the subject, but looked around the room and blushed, when he noticed that the rest in the room where looking at him and sat back down in his seat. It is then than Harry tunes around and says "There is something very important I need to tell you guys. Professor Dumbledore told me the prophecy the night Sirius died."

There was a chorus of "What?" from Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Luna. James had already been informed.

Harry continues "This is the prophecy.

_As the Seventh month dies._

_The lightning child shall be born_

_Son of the Flower and the Stag.___

_When the year marks his first.___

_The Dark one shall fall_

_The of__ the lightning child shale be rejoiced by all._

_Placed with the flower sister of the flower above.___

_To grow in pain and with out love.___

_The Agent shall find the Lightning child._

_Save him from horror and strife._

_The Agent, of Secrets, shall join together._

_Orphans two they may be, _

_Have more family then they both see._

_He shale help save the world, _

_in__ the shadows of the night._

_Eventually the time shall come_

_When the lightning child shall _

_attend__ to his real destiny._

_In the Year of the sixth, things that once where shall fall._

_The lightning child and his crew, _

_shall__ face their hardest challenge yet._

_The agents of the seven shale rebel, _

_He will__ continue to stand beside the lightning child, _

_And in the end will be given his dues_

_the__ Final battle shale come when everything begins a new motion._

_If both the Dark Lord and the Lightning child fall,_

_the world will grieve and a new dark one shall arise in the beginning of the new day._

_If the Lightning child and the Agent win things shall be reformed from the ashes anew._

_If the Dark one shale win the world we shall lose."_

There is a gasp from the Six, who didn't already know of the prophecy.

**AN: Another Chapter Due and Done!**

**AN: I'm having fun writing this,**

**AN: Review. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

It didn't take them long to figure out what the prophecy meant, well the part about Harry at any rate. Neville, Ginny and Luna were confused about the Secret Agent, but Ron and Hermione weren't. James wasn't even fazed by the prophecy, as it was revealed to him the day that Harry had gotten to MI6. When Harry informed James of the prophecy, James didn't even looked surprised and then dragged Harry to do something more productive then contemplating something that may or may not come to pass.

It is then that Hedwig flew into the room and dropped the morning issue of The Daily Prophet, and flew out the Window. Hermione grabbed the paper and unrolled it, and gasped the front page of the Paper read;

_Lucius Malfoy Released from Azkaban!_

_Earlier today _Lucius_ Malfoy, the head of the Malfoy dynasty, and a Pureblood, was released from Azkaban. The minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge has this to say "Mr Malfoy, we at the Ministry apologizes for your imprisonment, and the people who arrested have already been dealt with, I hereby state that this situation will never happen again, never will an injustice such as this happen again. We also apologize on behalf of Mr. Potter, as he is not here to be able to do it himself."_

_   
Mr. Malfoy responded "Minister Fudge, I accept you apologies, as I know the ministry was trying to keep the death-eaters out of the department of ministries. As for Mr. Potter, he was there that night to meet me, so he could join up with the Dark lord, unfortunate his friends followed him and forced him to duel against us, to save face. He should be arrested for conspiracy against the ministry and for joining the Dark lord."_

_Mr. Potter, was unavailable to comment, but our sources from inside the Ministry Of Magic say that the Boy-Who-Lived will be taken into custody when he is found._

_Diana Roswek_

_Daily Prophet Special Correspondent _

With that the paper started to turn to ash, Hermione said "Harry James Potter, I was going to read that!"

Harry shrugged his shoulders and said "Why would you read that rag?"

Hermione said "Because, it was supposed to have the new Werewolf legislation in it Harry, don't you ever read?"

Harry grinned at James and said in an M like voice "Now, now, Miss Granger, you know I was to busy trying to save the world to learn how to read." With that everyone broke into hysterical laughter.

It is then that Harry stood up and said "Who is ready to go to Diagon ally?"

It is then that there was a shout of "WHAT!"

Harry said "You know, go to Diagon ally, in order to do the shopping we are supposed to go today."

It is then that Ginny said "But Harry you are a wanted man, how will you go shopping, with out being arrested."

Harry grinned and said "Don't worry Gin, I won't get caught, I mean if I wasn't around for training, who would stop James from giving it to you harder?" The other six break out laughing. Harry smiles, and then gives James an innocent smile. James replies with a smirk "They are not the one's who would get it harder Harry."

Harry turns around and says "Now, James Bond get your mind out of the gutter, there are children in the room. I can't have sex with you now, but maybe later. But then how would Money-Penny feel to know that you cheated on her with me? Never mind I think she would be quite happy, after all she doesn't like you in that way, she sees you as more as the brother.... she wished she didn't have." With that he spun on his heel and left the room, to get ready for the shopping trip.

It was 20 minutes later that they gathered at the Fireplace in order to floo, when a boy who looked suspiciously like a younger James Bond came down the stairs and every wand in the room was pointed at him. The boy said "Oi, see if you guys can't recognize me then how will the Death-Munchers?"

Ron said "Harry?"

Harry replied "Of course Ron, by the way the name for this afternoon is Bond, Wayne Bond." (This is the form that Harry used when he had to play the part of James son, but it wore off when he was captured. It's glamour Magic, so it's not real.)

With that Harry throws a hand full of Floo powder into the fireplace, and the Flames turn emerald green, and Harry steps in and called out "The Leakey Cauldron!" and he vanished. The order then went, James, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, Luna, they went who could protect themselves better wise.

At the Leaky Cauldron, a Wayne Bond stepped out of the Fire place, with all the grace he had. And all the patrons of the bar, looked away, as they where hopping to get a laugh, as it is funny to watch people end up on their faces, next came James and he much like his partner strode out of the fireplace without a hair out of place.

But the Patrons were able to get their laughs anyways as Ron, Hermione, Neville and Ginny on the other hand were not so lucky, Ron tripped over his own feet and then Hermione fell on him, then Neville, then Ginny. Luna for some reason was able to step over them..

James quickly asked Tom to open the gateway, which he nodded in consent and then went and opened the Arch, with that they quickly headed in. The ones who needed money headed to Gringotts. Soon Ron, Harry, and Neville, were speeding down into the bowls of the Goblin Bank, the first place they stopped as was the Weasley vault, which Harry was happy to notice that it had a couple stacks of Gallons, Ron grabbed a hand full of Sickles, and placed them in the bag, then took 5 galleons and stuck them in the bag, then a Hand-full of Knuts, then stepped out, the Vault door swung close behind them.

The Next vault we stopped at was Neville's the Vault it has a way less them Harry's own vault, he grabbed a hand full of gallons and sickles and Knuts. The last stop was for Harry, Ron and Neville figured it was the vault he used every year, but then Ron noticed the Number on the door, it was different. Harry on the other hand had stepped threw silencing charms on his way to the door, as stepped up to the door, and placed his hand on the door, and spoke "Harry James Potter, A.k.a. Wayne Bond, Agent 008." A voice came from nowhere and said "Confirmed." Then a eye sensor came out of the wall, and Harry put his eye to it, and the voice said "Wayne Bond, welcome to MI6's Security Vault." Harry went in and took out three bags and placed 3 handful's of gallons in each, and heads back to the cart.

When they reached out side the bank, Harry tossed a bag of gallons to James, and headed through the crowd of shoppers. Harry turned to Hermione and asked "Can you do me a favor Monie?" Hermione replied "Sure Harry, what would you like me to do?" Harry replied "I need the sixth year texts, could you perhaps take the others with you, while James and I go meet a couple people, about some 'Work' related stuff?"

Hermione replied "Sure Harry, no problem, shall I inform Ron?" Harry nodded his head.

A couple minutes later James and Harry walked through the door of, there co-workers shop, and came through the back, they were not stupid enough to go around the front, as who knew what the pair that they were meeting would do to those who entered their shop, expectantly. Harry and James had no problem getting in, the back, and headed to where their coworkers were sure to be. As they entered the back room, they found wands pointed at their foreheads, knowing that they had been their from the beginning, Harry and James ducked and snatched away said wands. One of the two said "Password?"

James said "It is not a Good day to die." Then Harry picked up his part "Because even though I have the world." The first person in the shadows continued "Sometimes the world is not enough." It is then the other said "But for those who don't it is too much."

Out of the shadows stepped.

**AN: Another chapter down.**

**AN: I gave very vage references to you, about who the mysterious duo is, though they might be hard to spot.**

**AN: Reveiws will get you the next chapter. I was considering working on my story Hell, what do you guys think? Oh and be sure to guess who the two are. **


	12. Chapter 12

**This Chapter is Dedicated to athenakitty as she seems to be the first one, and only one to read my stories as she is the only person to review my last chapters.. I am getting depressed from the lack of reviews Starts to mumble **

"Harry, James, Mates how are you both? And why are you here?"

Harry replies "Ah my dears Gred and Forge how are you both, as for me I am fine, James is feeling kind of down at the moment after all he's sleeping on the couch. But to get back on topic M has a new assignment for you."

It is then Seriousness fell over the twins faces, and gone where the fun loving, troublemaking, rule breaking, twins. Those that stood in their place were Agents, Fred and George Weasley, Recon agents for MI6.(anyone see that coming?)

Harry looked at them and said "Anything that is said from this point is MI6 business, as I don't have all the details, James will have to explain."

James carried on "Now we know you guys have been producing our spying devices, but M would like you to do something else for her."

Fred replied "What is it sir?"

James carried on "We need a spy inside of the Order Of The Phoenix, you know about our spies inside the ministry, as you are in contact with him almost everyday, but you are aware that he doesn't know that Harry is a agent correct?"

George replied this time "Yes sir, he knows nothing."

James said "What I am going to tell you next is classified information, Good I am glad you understand, now just to let you know another one of your family has been introduced into MI6."

With that both the twins broke into wide grins and said together "Was it Charley?"

James replied "No it's not, he unfortunately declined the offer, then we were forced to approach your youngest brother Ron. With the advice offered by Harry. Ron decided to join us."

With that both the twins jaws dropped open, in shock.

George was the first to recover "Sir, just out of curiosity what will Ron, be doing exactly?"

Harry answered "He will be training to become an agent, while Hermione on the other hand is working with Q in the lab."

Fred then asked "He, won't be in any danger will he? I mean we might be doing this but we are two years older then him."

Harry said "Both of you don't need to worry about it. I mean this is me you are talking to, I would never put my friends in danger."

George then replies "Yes, Harry, but you have no trouble getting yourself, into trouble. Anyways I just want to know who is training him, I mean he is my brother and I want to make sure he will stay alive."

Harry scowls at the twins but it quickly turns into a grin and says "Jimmy, here is training him, with my help of course."

With that both twins gave them both a hug,

Harry then says "You do realize that Ron is the same age you where when you were introduced into MI6?" (Note: George and Fred Weasley where activated into Intel right after the Tri-wizard Tournament.)

Fred and George nodded and said "But there was a difference we were activated as part of Intel, not full blown agents, there is a big difference."

Harry replied "That you were, but MI6 doesn't normally make mistakes about there agents, and the ones who they have made mistakes with were dealt with. You are also aware that we would never send in a Agent without him having proper training, unless it was a last resort. Besides Ron is like my brother, and even though he is sometimes annoying, I want him to hang around for a few more years, because he is a lot like me he will also love the job."

Fred and George smile and say "So Harry, where is our Pay?"

Harry tosses them the third bag a gallons, and they nod happily.

It is then a shockwave knocks them off their feet, when they get up they hear a combination of curses and Gun-fire. Harry and James quickly look at one another, and dash out the back of the store, leaving the twins to call for the Ministry Of Magic, as well as to let MI6 know of the recent development.

Anyways, as Harry and James come along the back of the store they run into Harry's friends, who were coming around back, to hopefully get into the back of the store. It is then that Harry decides to drop his disguise, and with a flick of his wand it vanishes. It is then that Harry's friends notice the assortment of weapons Harry has on his self. With that Harry pulls out six shrunk items that turn out to be guns, and hands them to each of his friends. Then tells them to get on the roofs and take out as many of the Death-eaters as possible, either using magic, or if they could get a good enough shot to use the gun. While he would go to them and hopefully have a nice 'chat'. But that was quickly shot down, and it was decided that Harry would have James accompany him.

They gave the other five two minutes to get on the roofs before they exited the ally. The first thing they noticed was that no one was spared, most people in the beginning of the ally where already dead, and the ones closer to the shops where being tortured then killed with out being shown an ounce of mercy.

It is then that Harry steps out and yells "Stupid Dumb-eaters, I think they where supposed to be looking for me, what do you think James? But with a Dark lord who's name is something like He-Who-Must-be-Baked-The-entire-Time, what can I really expect from his minions" there was a gasp from every civilian, after all who in their right mind would talk about the He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named like that, and with that every masked face turns to them, and they form in ranks. Behind them the gunfire stops and they come up behind them and point their guns at us, it is then that Harry makes a count, there are only twenty Death-eaters and ten gunmen.

It is then Harry turns to James and says "guess what Jimmy, they aren't as stupid as I thought, I mean they do know how to form ranks, Oh my god that is just so scary. Oh and look most of them managed to point their wands in the right direction. Oh and of course how could I forget, a couple of them are smart enough to use guns.. but wait that's not hard all you do is point them both at what you want dead, and either say an incantation or pull the trigger, now that has got to be rocket science, if I have ever seen it.."

With that James grins and says loudly "I think that was I bit far with the mockery there Harry, I mean sure most of them are Stupid, ugly, and they cant do anything with out an order to save their lives, but I mean, common, there has to be at least some intelligence through out the ranks, I mean they can dress them selves after all." With that Harry turns and whispers something in his ear "They are almost ready to begin are you?" James nods and then says "Never mind apparently you guys can't even dress yourselves."

It is then that Harry hears a voice, that says "Well, well, if it isn't Baby Potter, its nice of you to join us, I mean you even brought a Muggle, to torture. Potter, if you come with us we will let the rest go." Harry says "_Bellatrix Lestrange_, how it is not nice to see you again, I mean." With that he brings up his wand and points it at Lestrange and says "Die Bitch" With that there is the sound of a gun shot going off and Lestrange dropped to the ground dead. That spurred everyone into action, Aurors Apparented to the site, and it became full fledged warfare.

Unfortunately The Aurors didn't expect the Muggles with guns and the first wave of them went down to a hail of bullets. Most of the second realized what had happened and was able to get out of the way, of the on coming bullets; others who were not so lucky and died.

It was then that Harry, and James released their restraints and started fighting back using everything they had. Over all this was one of the easiest battles they had ever fought, in the end they weren't even breathing that hard, but it did build them a sweat.

_Meanwhile_

Ron watched the scene with amusement, after hearing them insult the Death-eaters, it is then that Ron watched Lestrange, approach Harry, and of course Harry said something else, Then if Ron would have blinked he would have missed it, Harry quickly drew his gun while everyone's attention was on his wand and shot her through the head.

It was then that Ron, from his roof top position saw why Harry and James where the most revered agents at MI6, they mowed through the forces like A freshly welded knife through butter. It is also the first time that Ron saw the power that Harry possessed, and the darkness that's inside him, and how he left none of his enemies alive. But it as much as frightened him to think that his friend could do that, it frightened him even more to know that that in the years to come he would be able to do that.

**AN: Another chapter Done.**

**AN: Who saw this one coming?**

**AN: review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

It was nearly two days later that Harry Potter, sat on a bench in the middle of a nearby park, he had to escape from the Orders HQ, in order to be sitting here, as he was sick of the looks he was getting. Most of them were looks of disgust ( From some the Order Members) other were giving looks of how proud they were (Moody) and Dumbledore had given him his "You shouldn't have killed them Harry, they could have been tried" and the "I don't like the way you are turning out Harry, your turning out to much like Tom." Speeches. So it was here he sat it was once again in the middle of the night, he was looking over the latest addition of the Daily Prophet.

_**Lucius Malfoy Found Dead in Diagon Ally!**_

_After the devastating attack on Diagon ally, Recently cleared Lucius Malfoy was found dead, according to the witnesses, who were found stunned at the scene of the crime, Misters Crabbe and Goyle, long time friends of The Malfoy family. They had seen one Harry Potter, kill their dear friend using the Killing curse, they had arrived just as he started to say the incantation but were to late to stop it, as Mr. Potter quickly stunned them. Mr. Potter is now the third most wanted person in all of Britain. He falls just under He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and Sirius Black, who the ministry believes Mr. Potter is working with, or for. Sources indicate that Mr. Potter has been in contact with his Godfather sense his escape from Hogwarts, thee years ago._

_I for one concur with the evidence against Mr. Potter, as_

_Witnesses say that, "Mr. Potter, killed every person who got in his way, he left none alive. He killed many Death-eaters, who could have perhaps been used to find out He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named plans. But instead Mr. Potter killed them all, probably hopping to save himself, from being arrested."_

_As you can see, our savior has truly gone dark, and if so, who will save us, from both He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and Harry Potter._

_Diana Roswek_

_Special Correspondent_

_Daily Prophet,_

Harry bunched up the paper, and tossed it into a nearby and said "Just great, now I'm banned from the Wizarding world too. Stupid cow, makes me look like I'm evil. Killed Malfoy my arse, stupid Crabbe, stupid Goyle, I left right after the battle!" his thought about the fact that he left none alive was ' If they didn't like the way he did his job, then they should go save the world from terrorists themselves. Ungrateful Bastards.'

There was one thing Harry noticed wasn't mentioned in the article, The fact that there had been Muggle Terrorists there as well, as Death-eaters. I guess they thought it was a one time thing, or are to ignorant to worry about it, after all The Wizarding World would be scared to learn that Muggle's had killed innocent Witches and Wizards.

It was then that Harry decided that he needed to stop with the pity-fest, before it consumed him, He knew there was nothing he could do, as death was eventual in all things. It is then that Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a miniature motorcycle, and un-shrunk it, Harry quickly climbed on, forgetting about the helmet, as he didn't have one with him. He Turned it over, and Floored it, he needed to get rid of some of his pent up energy, and this was how he was going to do it, until he got to were he wanted to be.

MeanWhile

James Bond looked up, when he saw the front door open and Harry slip out. James quickly shrugged it off, knowing that after the interrogation he went through the day previos, he would want some time by himself, and to be honest he could understand. He watched over the course of the last two days, the looks of betrayal, and disgust that Harry had been receiving from the order members.

The one think James didn't understand about the Order members, was how were they willing to win the war, if they were not willing to kill, to sacrifice themselves, and their beliefs for there cause? Both James and Harry, knew that sometimes you just have to kill to survive. As for them Capturing the Death-Eaters, well it's kind of hard to capture someone with a gun, when they have no problem flinging around Killing Curses and the Muggle Terrorist have no problem opening fire on Innocent life.

James stared into space, and the next time James looked up it read nearly 2 in the morning. It is then James became aware that Harry had yet to return. Based on there Partner bond, that was activated when Harry had rejoined MI6, he could tell that Harry was in good health, and relaxing, but not were he was, as Harry had not informed him of his whereabouts through it. But he wasn't really worried, as he had an idea where he might be, especially after the last couple of days.

It is then that James mind ran over the specifics of the Partner bond, there was many ways to use it, the first one, was on a mission, it was used instead of using a radio, to inform his partner of changes in plans, and it couldn't be detected. The second thing it could do was send pictures across the Bond, in order to establish, plans and technical information. The third was the worst way to use it, It could be used to kill one's partner, if the case arose, which it effectively did. In most cases most agents didn't have partners, only a select few were even aware of the bond. It could also be turned off, such as Harry was now, and it only gave the partner the general feelings of his or Her Partner.

It is then that James decided to find Harry, so he quickly stood up, he then decided that this would be a good chance for Ron and Hermione to see, there was more of the MI6 life, then just work. James made his way quietly upstairs, and opened the door to Ron's/Harry's room. And woke Ron up and handed him a shrunk Package, that had been given to him, by Harry for such an occasion, he quickly left the room.

Hermione was a little harder to get to as she was sharing a room with Ginny, but he quickly had succeed on his mission and headed downstairs to wait for them. They arrived five minutes later, Ron wearing a pair of Jeans and an black dress shirt that was open, with a blood red T-shirt underneath. Hermione on the other hand was wearing a Black Dress, with a necklace. James was wearing, a grey T-shirt with a black dress shirt undone, with black pants, and with his hair that had not a hair short of perfect.

James quickly asked them if they had their Id on them, and they nodded their heads yes. With that James let them out of the house and onto the street, and they started to walk down, towards the end of the street. James looked around and pressed a Button on his watch, and His (Personal) car pulled up, and they all climbed in. When James started the car, he quickly said out loud "Search: L.E.P." It is then that Hermione and Ron noticed the on screen display that was built into the Steering wheel. James quickly then said " Show map" and a map popped up on screen., James then quickly drove off.

**Ten Minutes Later**

James and Co, pulled into a parking lot full of Vehicles, and he quickly pulled into the first available parking space, and cut the ignition, and climbed out of the car. Ron and Hermione quickly followed, it is then that they noticed the neon Sign hanging above the door, it read 'L.E.P" Before Hermione and Ron could think anymore on the matter, they noticed that James was already approaching the door, and they ran to catch up to him, they made it right before he knocked. But before he did so he pulled out a piece of identification and the other two quickly followed suit.

James then knocked on the door and a piece of metal slid out of the way revealing a pair of eyes, and James quickly showed him his Id and the other two did the same. With that Mark or the Gate guard, for that is what he was referred to as, allowed them entrance. James quickly asked Mark, if he had seen Harry tonight, and the guard nodded his head, and told him, that he was in the back, James nodded and handed the him a 20 pound note and led the other two down a hallway.

When they entered , they noticed that at the back of the room there was a bar, and at the other end there was a stage, in between rested a bunch of tables, and that most of them were filled. James led them to an empty table and sat down, the other two sat down. It is then that Hermione asked "What is this place, James?" James replied "Ah Miss Granger, I see Harry hasn't told you about this little secrete, ah well of course never mind how could he, he wouldn't have been able to." Ron then said "What are you talking about James?" James replied " Oh the L.E.P, stands for Law Enforcement Pub, This is a Pub that is only for Law enforcement agents, from everyone from the Police to MI6, are welcome here. It is a place for us to relax and enjoy our life out side work, it allows people who normally don't socialize to do so, outside of the work environment. There is only a couple of stipulations about this place that you should know about. The first is that this is a place to relax, so therefore no Business can be discussed while on this premises, if you do then you are thrown out. The second is quite simple, you cannot reveal this to anyone, as the second you walked through that door you were placed under a secrecy charm that was set up by the owner."

Hermione asked "Owner who is that?"

James replied "Ah, why Harry of course. He is owner of this fine establishment." It is then that James got up and went to the bar, and ordered a "Martini, Shaken not stirred." The Bartender nodded at his request and quickly made the drink for him, and James paid the man, and headed back to their table.

It is then the lights dimmed, and Harry stepped out on stage and said "Welcome Everyone, for those who don't know me, my name is Harry, and I am the Owner of this fine establishment, I'd like to thank you for coming, here tonight, as it is Karaoke night, and I have decided to show you that there is nothing worry about I will start us off tonight.

With that Harry looked at the band and said something to the group and they nodded. With that the Music started.

Harry began to sing:

"_Greetings and Salutations._

_Here we live in this nation._

_This country is full of _

_needs and expectations_

_Full of crime and death_

_**Chorus**_

_With that_

_The Bullets Hurled._

_The people shot._

_Innocents fell, _

_deserving it not._

_Only the shooters _

_deserved what they got_

_**Verse 2**_

_Oh what did I see _

_A bunch of teenagers standing there smoking their weed._

_Later on I drove down the same street, _

_watched gangs fight over some stupid remark _

_over a useless piece of property._

_**Chorus **_

_With that_

_The Bullets Hurled._

_The people shot._

_Innocents fell, _

_deserving it not._

_Only the shooters_

_deserved what they got_

_**Verse 3**_

_How do we manage to Live with what we see?_

_How do I manage to save my soul and my heart._

_And separate Fiction from reality._

_How do we look in the mirror seeing what we see?_

_Knowing it could have been one of us,_

_Instead of the nameless face._

_How do I not give in and live in Fiction instead of reality_

_Watching people die, Women get raped, _

_We live in a world full of Prejudice and Hate._

_**Chorus**_

_With that_

_The Bullets Hurled._

_The people shot._

_Innocents fell, _

_deserving it not._

_Only the shooters_

_deserved what they got_

_**Verse 4**_

_This is my last shot, to save the world._

_To give it all that I got._

_To deal with the life that live,_

_To push when I should have just given in._

_I live the life I've been given._

_As I play the cards that Have been dealt._

_Life might not be what I wanted but it's all that I got._

_**Chorus**_

_With that_

_The Bullets Hurled._

_The people shot._

_Innocents fell, _

_deserving it not._

_Only the shooters_

_deserved what they got_

_W**hispered**_

_The Bullets Hurled._

_The people shot._

_Innocents fell, _

_deserving it not."_

There was a round of applause form the audience., Harry quickly descended from the stage and headed to the bar, and the Bartended handed him a glass of Fire-whiskey, which he quickly downed.

**AN: What do you guys think of the Song is it any good?**

**AN: Another chapter done.**

**AN: Review and let me know what you think of the latest chapter.**

**AN: The Song Is owned BY ME!**

**AN: This chapter is twice as long as the rest of my chapters, it's a thank you for putting up with my stories.**

**Burningicecream.**


	14. 14

**Chapter 14**

The rest of the month went fast, Harry and James were training the others hard. None of them had yet to speak of the night at the Bar, as it just seemed to be one of those things that is never mentioned unless a situation actually calls for it. Everyone of the trainees have changed one way or another, in the last month. Ron finally put on muscle, and began to fill out, so that he began to look like his older brother Charley. Hermione, Ginny and Luna had also changed, each in almost the same way, they had gained muscle but kept their womanly figures. Out of all of them Neville changed the most, his self-confidence that had grown last year, during the DA meeting had continued to grow and now he was a confident person.

Just like every other year, there was missing clothes and iteam's, as the kids hurried to pack at the very last minute. They made there way through the packed house in pairs each carrying the end of a trunk, and placed it at the fireplace, so they could floo to the platform.

When they had twenty minutes to get on the train, they started to floo their stuff over, and released their owls, from their cages, and told them to meet them on the express, and with that they went by floo to the platform. The order for flooing went like this James, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny and Luna. The group made there way through the platform, and into there normal Compartment. Harry quickly made his way through the crowd, blending in perfectly with the crowd and wasn't spotted. Right before he reached the train he shrunk his trunk and placed it in his pocket.

Harry knew that today was going to be a very interesting day, and most likely a very fun day, as it was the day that Harry got to play Fugitive, not that he hadn't done that before, but hey he had never been one in Britain. His friends were still giving him looks of disbelief, and obviously were thinking he was insane after all, he was a wanted man, and there he sat as if there was nothing wrong with being there.

It is then that Harry heard a noise from behind the door and quickly threw his invisibility cloak over his head and vanished from sight. Just in time too, as the door slid to the side revealing Draco Malfoy, and two people about the size of Dudley, I mean body guards. Malfoy then said "Well, well if it isn't the Mud-blood, the Weasels, the oaf, and the Loony. Oh look no Pot-head, good because if I was to see him, I would beat his arse in for what he did to my family." It is then Harry pulled off his invisibility cloak, right in front of his face and stuck Malfoy in the jaw Multiple times, and then pushed him into his Bodyguards. Malfoy Managed to yell "Potter, how dare you kill my father I will have my revenge, you disgusting Half Blood!" before he passed out. Crabbe and Goyle quickly picked him up and carried him out of the compartment, in which they accidentally hit his head against the door frame, on there way through.

It is then Hermione set on him "Harry James Potter, what are you trying to do get caught? I mean you are wanted for murder of Lucius Malfoy, and Now you just attacked his son, what has gotten into you?"

Harry smiled and said "Relax, Mione I mean I obviously came to Hogwarts to get arrested I mean, your right I am wanted, what other reasons could there be for going to such a public place? As for Malferret, well it was revenge, and it was fun..."

Ron said "Mate, why are you trying to get caught I mean, what you going to do during the school year? Does Dumbledore even know what you are planning?"

Harry replied "I'm going to be working Ron,. As for Dumbledore knowing does he really know anything anymore? Besides I decided I wanted to surprise him. I also need a reason to get DUMBledore off my back, and if I am on the run well then he can't be on it."

Hermione said "Harry will you be aright? I mean, will this plan get you hurt?"

Harry replied "I honestly don't know, but if everything goes as planned,( The which it most likely won't, was left out for obvious reasons) then I shall be just fine."

With that Harry grinned and say "Anyone up for a game of chess?"

Ron also grinned widely and nodded his head and pulled out his chess board. They played until they reached Hogwarts. Ron won every game but three, in which Harry, won because Ron got distracted, with other things, or should I say people.

When the train pulled into the station, Harry pulled his invisibility cloak over his head, and his five friends surround him, so that he is in the middle. They quickly exit the compartment and then the train, and go out on to the platform. Of course it wouldn't be the first of September if it wasn't raining, and raining it was it was pouring buckets. It is then they saw Malfoy talking to some people in dark purple robes, Auroras..

All of a sudden the said Auroras turned and watched them, hopefully thinking they would see Harry Potter walking with them as they made there way through the rain and to the carriage. Once they all got in, they started to head up to the castle, They were one of the first carriages to arrive, they quickly got out of the carriage and headed towards the warm and dry castle.

The Sorting came and went and soon the feast started, and Harry, as always was sitting in the same spot he always had been sitting in, when he pulled off the invisibility cloak. There was a Gasp from the rest of the Great-Hall, even the great Albus Dumbledore had a look of shock on his face, as he had not believed to be seeing Harry at Hogwarts this year. It is then that Dumbledore rose and spoke in a harsh tone, that reeked of disgust "Ah Mr. Potter, welcome to Hogwarts unfortunately you will not be staying, with that the old Wizard shouted "Auroras! Arrest Harry Potter, for High treason, Assassination of the Ministers close friend, the Murder of twenty Death-eaters, resisting arrest, Assaulting Public officials, The use of a unforgivable on one Lucius Malfoy!"

It is then Harry put a grin on his face and said "Well Hello Percy, I haven't seen you in what a year or so, how have you been?"

Percy/Dumbledore said "I am doing fine Potter!, unlike you, now you are under arrest so drop your wand."

With that Harry got an even bigger grin on his face and said "Ok then Percy, But who said I will willingly let you take me in?"

It is then the Poly-Juice Potion ran out and sitting in the headmasters chair was Percy Weasley. He said " What makes you think you can take on me and a dozen, of the ministries best Auroras Potter?" (there were only nine in the room, and three in Hogsmade)

Harry smiled and said "Easily Percy, I killed (put his hand in the air and made quotation marks) 'Twenty Death-eaters' Percy. The only ones here who will give me even close to a Challenge here are Auroras Shacklebolt, and Tonks, oh and of course Mad-eye Moody." "Hello Moody! You here to arrest me, too? Well good luck." With that Harry waved behind him, and the rest of the Hall turned to see Moody standing in the shadows, with his wand raised ready to attack him.

With a Growl, Percy fired a "Stupify!" at Harry, who ducked out of the way, and returned the curse. It is then Auroras took that as their cue to attack the raven haired boy. Harry used his reflexes to avoid most of the spells, but reflected the most powerful one upon one of the weaker Auroras, said Aurora was in so much shock that it hit him in the chest and propelled him backwards.

The Battle went on for ten minutes, before the four aurora's from Hogsmade arrived to the scene, only to find five body's of there comrades on the floor of the entry hall, obviously having been knocked out. Moody was watching Harry with a proud eyes as Harry used distraction techniques in order to take out the five, he had obviously learned how to use everything to his advantage, and obviously not wanting to kill them, well he used the less dangerous methods.

The second Aurora Harry took down, he did by throwing a roasted chicken at him, and then casting a body bind, to follow right behind it, when the Aurora banished the flying chicken he was struck with the Body bind.

The third and fourth went down from a quick Stupefy each, because they were too deep in shock, that there comrade had been beaten by a 16 year old boy, and a roasted chicken.

The fifth was the Aurora responsible for the attack on Hagrid and Professor McGonagall, Harry attacked him with a vengeance, but only used half of his skill, he went down more bruised and a lot more bloody then the previous four did, with great satisfaction, Moody began to clap for the boy, as he watched him wipe the floor with the moron.

It was then that Moody spotted something out of the corner of his eye, and was surprised after all he didn't think that Percy would go that far just for his job. Moody knew that Percy was screwed when Harry saw him, to do that, well it was just inexcusable, especially to use the one Harry thought of his brother like that against him.

Harry had just finished banishing the last (non Order) Aurora, in the room with a quick "Stupefy!" When Harry turned to the clapping Moody, Shacklebolt, and Tonks, as well as the staff of Hogwarts and then bowed to each of them. It is then that Harry spots the three Auroras, who are coming in from the door. But something else draws Harry attention away from them, and to Percy, in his arms rested his brother Ron, with his wand tip pressed against his temple. Percy then said as if doubting Harry could ever care about anyone "If you really care about Ron, Potter, you will drop your wand and surrender to the Auroras." Harry looked at Percy and said "How can you do this Percy he is your brother for Gods sake, and you forsake him?"

Percy replies in a I-know-I-am-right tone "I am trying to save him from your evil influence Potter, besides I will let no one get in the way of my career, not even my family. So drop the wand Potter.. NOW!"

It is then Ron acts, he quickly grabs Percy's hand and twists it so that it breaks, with a satisfying Crack. Ron then drives his fist into Percy's face, breaking his noseand then tackles him, all while swinging. Tonks (More to a sense of duty then out of any really wanting too)starts to make her way to remove Ron from killing Percy, when she finds a wand pointed at her, well not one but five, she sighs and then grins cheerfully at Harry.It is then that Harry knows it's safe to leave and quickly runs out of the Great-hall, while avoiding stunners and Body binding curses. (there was no power coming from them, they were just for show, just like the rest of the curses they sent at him that night. (except for the first one.)

With that Harry slips and slides down the slopes of Hogwarts, with years of long practice, and makes it out, of the wards just as spells go flying over his head. He bows to them and Apperates away.

**AN: So what did you think of the Chapter? Exciting enough for you? Yes Harry is on the run, but Harry's plan is now set in motion, and with the full co-op of MI6 things are about to go very bad for the Fudge administration.**

**AN: Review. **

Burningicecream.


	15. chapter 15

**Chapter 15  
****The Fall Part One**

Harry Apparented into a dark ally, in the middle of London, only to see, people wearing trench coats, trying to look like they fit in, except said trench coats were Purple and had a giant A pinned to the front of them. Go figure Auroras looking around for him, it is then one of presses something to his ear, and starts to talk, into it, it looks almost like a cell phone but not quite. The Aurora with the phone, for a better lack of the word, turn and say something to the others, he can only catch a few words they were "Potter, Hogwarts, Apparented, Now." before they all disappear.

Harry quickly pulls out his trunk and pulls out a trench coat of his own, except it is dark black, and pulls on a pair of sunglasses (Think Neo from the matrix) He quickly makes his way down the dark street and walks by a television store only to see his picture on the News with a wanted sign underneath. Oh and there is a warning that he is highly armed and dangerous, and that Harry escaped capture from nine police officers. There is also an a substantial award out for him, his only thought on that matter was 'f I turn myself in, do I get the reward?'

With that he headed towards the Leaky Cauldron, so he could get into Diagon Ally, to meet up with Fed and Gorge as he couldn't be seen anywhere near MI6 for the moment.

It took him a little over half an hour to get there, by foot, it would have took him less time then that, but there seemed to be Bobby's every were. When he entered the pub, he headed into to Diagon Ally, he got some strange looks from the patrons in the bar, but what can you expect he looked like a Muggle, coming in from London to seek shelter from the rain.

Harry walked over to the archway, and tapped on the right sequence of brinks with his wand, and everyone in the pub went back to their own business once they saw he was a wizard. The first thing Harry noticed was that most if not all the stores were closed, and yet there were a couple of people hanging around. He quickly made his way down to the back of WWW, knowing that the back entrance doubled as the entrance to their flat (for certain people) or a back way in for the twins in the mornings.

Harry knew that as soon as he touched the door, the twins would be aware of his presence, but touched it and the door swung open allowing him admittance. As he opened the door he heard lightning strike close by, and entered the flat dripping wet, he closes the door behind him. It is then that Harry smiled and turned around, and found two wands pointed in his face. The twins eyes increased inside dramatically, seeing that it was Harry, they were surprised that even the Great Harry Potter, would risk his neck to come and visit them, especially to be seen anywhere near Diagon Ally was a death sentence for him.

Harry said "Gred, Forge! Long time no see, long time no see"

Fred then said "Hey Mate! So we here you are on the run, congratulations!"

Harry grinned at the twins and said "Yes well, it's not as easy as it looks, well acturly it is when you are me, an are getting support, when you need it. Oh by the way I was seen, when I came in, it's time."

George said "You sure Harry, I mean mate I thought we had a couple more days?"

Harry said "you were supposed too have a couple more days, but unfortunately things are ahead of schedule. Contact M, for me it's and inform her Plan Anti-ops is a Go!, the document is on her desk."

Fred and George nodded their heads, and said "Ok will do, oh and you need an exit right?"

Harry replied "No, I brought a Port-key to my destination. Oh and inform M she knows where I am, if I need contacting. Tell her I will be expecting her in two days, at you-know-where."

The Twins saluted and said in unison "Sir, Yes sir." With that Harry Port-Keyed away. The twins on the other hand rushed over to a Com-device and said "M?"

M's voice came over the device "Gred, Forge, Good morning, what can I help you with?"

George said "Harry was here M, He informed us that Plan Anti-ops was underway, and that the documents are on your desk."

Fred then said "He also said, That you know were he will be, if you need him, he also said he will be expecting you in two days time."

M replied "Thank you boys, now it's time for you both to do your parts, you know that to do, and I will hopefully see you in a little while.

**Slums of London**

Harry, lands in an abandoned ally way, and quickly pulls out his clothes, the one's given to him by his relatives, and quickly changes. Harry then walks down the ally, and into a really old (almost falling apart) building, at which he stayed, when he wasn't working.

Of course Harry had money, but after living as an agent for so long, he was normally always around expensive things, and this made him feel better, even if it was rat infested, and dirty. It sort of reminded him of the Cupboard under the stairs in which he lived before he had met James all those years ago, it was now his place of comfort and solitude.

Harry looked around the room, and saw the TV, and sat on the couch and turned it on, the first thing he saw was a news broadcast..

_This hour, Harry Potter, one of the most famous Criminals of the decade, was able to escape from 12 police officers tonight. He is highly armed and dangerous…_

With that Harry flicked through the channels each of them had a warning about him on them. He finally, pulled out a old action movie from his very limited selection, and placed it in the VCR. Only for the VCR to eat said tape, and Harry chucked it against the wall, then turned off the light and went to bed.

**Diagon Ally  
WWW  
Dawn.**

The Weasley twins who were laying in bed when their alarm went off, warning them of unwanted intruders. They heard a whole bunch of swearing from their store, apparently, who ever was down there broke in…. wasn't the smartest thing they could have done, considering it was a prank store… They quickly rushed into the living room and to the fire place, as they felt the Wards around the door to their flat fall. It is then they heard five or six people come up the stairs, and threw floo powder into the fireplace.

There were shouts of the Killing curse and two body's hit the floor. Ten minutes later the Shop/Flat was burning to the ground with a Dark Mark hanging over the building. The store owners in Diagon Ally were shocked as they realized that one of there own had been destroyed. A couple of witches threw up, and a Wizard ran to summon the Ministry.

The store was still smoldering, when the Newspapers showed up, and the witness from the night before stepped forward and said that Harry Potter, had shown up there late last night, and that he was probably responsible for the chaos. Two charred body's were pulled from the wreckage, they couldn't be recognized.

And the News Papers blamed this on Harry, at the Burrow Molly Weasley broke down in tears, as she read the prophet with her husband. At Hogwarts Ron and Ginny were pulled into a back room, and they were told what had happened, but neither of them would believe the reports, they knew that Harry would never do that to their family, still it hurt to know that they had just lost their brothers.

Harry was waking up to a beautiful morning, full of sunshine and fresh air.

**AN: And I finished another chapter, Enjoy.**

**AN: Important things are always forgotten.**

**AN: Next Chapter: the 2nd part of the Fall**

**AN: Reveiw..**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN:This Chapter is Dedicated to Talons, why you ask? Cause she is smart! And besides it's my fic and I can Dedicate whatever I want to who ever I want..**

**Chapter 16**

**The Fall Part 2: The Fall of what was.**

Harry had just Port keyed in, and grabbed the scroll after saying good morning to MoneyPenny, and was about to Port-key, when he felt the Wards start to fall. It was weird because Harry knew that only he, M, James and MoneyPenny had the codes to bring the wards down, as it changed every month.

When the wards fell, he felt the Defense Network come online, and start to fire machine gun rounds at the people the gun's didn't recognize as MI6 workers. Most of the MI6 workers left as soon as the wards had been attacked. Except for those in the Q vault, as it couldn't be opened by anyone except Q from the outside once it was shut not even through the use of magic as it had it's own wards for protection, because of what they did on a daily basis.

It is then He felt the other agents slide, (It was a device that caused someone to slide that the twins had been working on, and had been in use for MI6 for a while now. It helped people get around MI6 faster, and based on your clearance level, that is where you could go, but they would only work for certain people, and while only in MI6.)into the hallway in front of MoneyPenny's door, Harry moved to stand in front of the office door, in order to prevent MoneyPenny from going to help. Instead MoneyPenny just gave him a weird look, that was full of malice. It was then Harry understood and heard a voice yell "Stupefy!" and a body hit the ground, he looked in to see MoneyPenny having just knocked out M. It is then it clicked, who ever this is, she isn't MoneyPenny, and she is the traitor we have been looking for the past couple of months.

Harry and MoneyPenny quickly started to dueling, and curses and Hexes were exchanged, even a couple Killing Curses. Harry was just toying with his opponent, when he heard someone Slide into the room. Lucius seeing that he had a chance to finish the duel, or at least kill a couple more people. Fired a killing curse right at Harry, Harry stepped out of the way and heard the people behind them duck, and the killing curse strike the wall behind him. He then fired a spell that made the Poly-juice potion where off early. There in front of him stood Lucius Malfoy, He who was supposed to be murdered, by himself. He vaguely head voices yell "Hogwarts, Great-Hall".

**Ten minutes prior.**

The Twins arrived at MI6, (From the Bar they spent the night at) to find the building under attack, by Death-eaters, they looked around the Main Lobby, and spotted everyone there either dead or being tortured by Death-Eaters. They quickly dispatched the death eaters that were Torturing innocent MI6 workers.

They both had a single thought 'M' and they ran through the main lobby. The twins like Harry had in Diagon Ally, they killed every single one that got in their way, as they had all sworn to protect M with their lives, and they would be dammed if they let anything happen to her. To make it worse if they let her die, Harry would kill them for letting such an act go on unpunished.

It is then that they came up behind the Death-eater they were launching an attack on the Agents who had shown up, when the Alarms started to go off. They were now guarding Moneypenny's office.

It is then the twins remembered something James had said to them a while after they started working for MI6

**Flashback**

"In the years to come, MI6 will most likely be attacked, and if Harry and I can't be there to save M, for some reason or another, I need you both to promise me, that you will get her out, at any cost, even if it's my life you are dealing with, she is more important, then Harry and I, The war will need her guidance. Most likely the only way that will happen though is if Harry and I are already dead, as Harry and I will port-key there as soon as the battle starts." With that he handed them a triangle, with red on top, and clear glass on the bottom.

**End Flashback.**

They both grabbed one out and said "M's Office!" and they looked like a flash of light, before they disappeared. As soon as they opened there eye's they had to duck, a Killing curse. It is then they looked around and saw M knocked out and laying on the floor. They also saw Harry Dueling against Money-Penny? Harry quickly cast a spell that made the poly-juice potion on Money-penny disappear, there standing in front of them was Lucius Malfoy.

Seeing this the Twins quickly levitated M, and threw the floo powder from the mantle, into the fire and grabbed M and pulled her in too, then said "Hogwarts, Great-Hall!" and quickly vanished from MI6 leaving Harry there to defend against Malfoy by himself

When the twins arrived in the Great-hall of Hogwarts, everyone was shocked, as here was the supposed to be dead Weasley twin, not so dead as they were thought to be, and in between them was an old lady. The twins had just laid her down on the ground, when James walked in the door, and saw them, and his eye's traveled down to M at their feet, and was relieved when they shook there heads at his unanswered question. She would be fine, He then saw Ron and Ginny run over and start to hug their brothers, and then switch, Ginny was in tears.

When they backed off, the Twins approached James and said "She's safe, just like we promised. She's all set to put the plan in motion, just like she promised. Harry might get to die for her, just like he promised. So we're all men of our words really, except for M who is, in fact, a woman."

James smiled at them, and then turned serious and said "where is Harry?" Albus Dumbledore's said "Good point, where is Mr.Potter? and Mr.Bond what do you have to do with his disappearance?"

"I am right here Headmaster."

The entire call turned to see a bloody Harry Potter, wearing torn clothes, with a person who he was helping support, beside him and a Body floating behind him. Harry stepped out of the fireplace and into the Great-hall. The twins, James, Ron and Hermione, recognized the first person for who it was, (the real) MoneyPenny. As Harry and Moneypenny stepped out of the Fireplace, the body behind them tried to follow, and Harry being who he is, kept trying to get the body through by slamming said body into the fireplace mantle over and over again, Harry really didn't care if the person died, for he could not be blamed for the man being so tall. It's not like in Harry's eyes it's a loss to the world.

Just then the Hall doors swung open, and a whole accompanyment of Aurora's stepped into the room, followed by Minister Fudge.

**AN: The second Part of Falling is now done YAY!**

**AN: Review..**

**AN: This fic will soon be coming to an end. :( This will be my first completed fic YAY!**


	17. Chapter 17

The door opened and in stormed two squads of Auroras (they are the Ministers personal escort now that they lost the Dementors, there are ten in each squad), they quickly took up possessions on both sides of the door, Then right behind them came in Minister Fudge, he said " Mr. Harry James Potter, I the Minister of magic of England, hereby exile you from the British magic world. You are now to Hand over your wand, and be escorted to the prison of Azkaban, till your trial." With that the minister smirked as if that was a big joke.

It is then that the student population noticed that Harry was sitting in the Headmasters seat. Harry then points his wand at the Minister Of Magic, and every Auror's wand points at Harry. Harry ignores them and says loudly "Suminus Bowler Hat!" and the Bowler hat comes flying off Fudges head, and Harry puts it on his head, and then says "I am now the Minister Of Magic, Auror's drop your wands." None of the Auror's lower their wands and Harry says loud enough for everyone to hear "Dam! I was hoping it was the bowler hat that gave him the power as Minister, I mean it is so ugly, lime green, and out of date. I really don't see why anyone would wear this other wise. I mean eww…" Every student in the Hall breaks out laughing, even some of the Auror's crack a smile.

Harry said "And the charges are what? Minister?"

The minister stand up and says " Harry James Potter you are charged with the following.

Attacking Ministry officials.

Killing a ministry Officials.

Running from the law.

Attempted assassination on the Minister of Magic (Never actually happened)

The Murders of Fred Weasley, George Weasley, and Lucius Malfoy.

The Raid on Diagon Ally.

Associating with known Death-Eaters

The murder of Twenty pureblood wizards

Violating the secrecy Act

Underage magic."

Harry then starts laughing.

It is then the Minister of Magic turns bright red, and yells "Auror's take Mr. Potter into custody" It is then M steps out of the Shadows and says "Belay that orders, Gentlemen!"

They freeze, wondering who to obey, after all they can feel the confidence that only resides in Dumbledore, but in the end they decide they need to keep their jobs, and start hurling curses at Harry. It is then M says to the hall "Agents I hereby give you permission to use any force you deem necessary against the attacking Black-op forces!"

With that Grins follow, would scare anyone if they were directed at them. The twins (using pranks, and spells) and James (using Guns) open fire upon the Auror's. When Ron and Hermione see the attack on the Auror's they start firing curses at them as well. The Minister seeing his guards drop, then feels a wand pressed against his throat, and spins around and to be face to face with Harry, then orders them to stop their attack, and when they do, James and co, stop attacking them.

It is then that M walks up and says " Minister Fudge, On behalf of the Queen herself, I amM thehead of MI6, hereby order one Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge to step down from his office, for his is unsuitable to do the job, during these times. Under the new war time policy the Ministry now falls under MI6 rule.

Auror's you are Hereby Ordered to arrest the following people.

Lucius Malfoy

Mr. Nott

Mr. Crabbe

Mr. Goyle.

They are to be charged with

Being a Death-Eater

Carrying the dark mark.

Numerous Unforgivable's.

Muggle torture.

Working for Lord Voldemort.

Bribery of the Judges.

Bribery of a ministry official.

You are also to Arrest Mr. Fudge for the following charges he committed while in office.

False Imprisonment

Attempted Murder.

Losing the Dementors when you had prior warning.

Consenting to various Black-op's missions, for the last week, as the head of the operation he is to be arrested.

Erasing Muggle's memories, for fun.

Abusing Minister of magic Powers.

Changing Laws, that are not changeable

For accepting bribes from known Death-eaters.

For allowing known Death-eaters to walk free.

More will he stated at your trial Fudge, Auror's Take him away!" Fudge by that time was running for the door, trying to escape, when over 30 stunning spells hit him from the back. (The DA, Fred, George, Harry, Ron Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Neville, and all the Auror's, not knocked out or in pain on the floor.) and all the Auror's dragged him off, forgetting about Malfoy.

M then says "Now as for you, Mr Potter. I with Her majesty's permission and as the head of MI6 drop the charges against one Harry James Potter, and offer him a pardon fee, that will be determined by me at a later date. Congratulations Mr. Potter, you are now free." Harry then smiles and says "Thank you, ma'm, I appreciate it."

It is then they heard the Killing curse being shouted from the behind them from Lucius Malfoy. Harry quickly knocked M to the ground, as the killing curse shot by his head. Everyone hit the floor as soon as they heard the first one shot out of the wand, the killing curses all hit the wall, with a crack.

As everyone picked themselves off the ground to watch, what was going on.

M, Moneypenny, and James were watching Harry's duel with Lucius Malfoy, and making comments.

Harry and Lucius were dueling with swords it went something like this, parley, duck, roll, strike, duck. Attack. Soon the swords were flicking in and out, a blur. When Lucius realized he could not win, he decided to do what every Slytherin did and cheat he went for his wand. The second Harry saw Lucius go for his wand, Harry put a bullet in his head. And a lifeless Malfoy dropped dead to the ground.

There was a gasp from the rest of the student body, when they heard the Gun shot, and all looked to see Lucius Malfoy drop to the ground with a bullet in his head. They were even more surprised when they saw Harry Potter, their Hero holding the gun. It is then they heard four voices from the Slytherin fire the killing curse, once again everyone hit the floor.

It is then Everyone looked at who fired the killing curse, it was of course Malfoy, and his Gang. Ron quickly picked himself off the floor, and dove over the table, and tackled Malfoy, and started to beat the crap out of him, while Fred and George started to curse Crabbe and Goyle. (It's revenge for the being kicked off the team fifth year.) Hermione on the other hand transfigured Pansy into a pink poodle, with no teeth. While Dumbledore and the staff were trying to get control over the students, who were ignoring them for the entertainment.

**AN: Every time spelt Auror in my computer it kept changing it was very annoying, hence the spelling errors, in every chapter but this one, I got the mistakes fixed.**

**AN: The Fall of the Ministry, and MI6 agents reveled, and new one's fully Commissioned.**

**AN: Review.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 17**

It is then a voice says "Mr. Potter, would you perhaps like to inform us. About what happened here?"

Harry quickly turns and looks at the elderly headmaster, and replies with a grin " No not really Headmaster. You know as much as I do professor, I mean how would I know anymore then you would?"

It is then that Snape stands up and says "Answer the headmaster, Potter, show him some respect you little brat, Or else!"

Harry replies "Or what Snivels, are you going to take away house points, or give me a detention? Oh no not a detention, Go wash your hair you whining, greasy, git. I mean Oh boohoo, you got picked on by my father, and so he turned you upside down, and was going to show your underwear. Get over it, its in the past!" the Gyffindors started to laugh, but were silenced by the glare Snape aimed at Harry.

The Headmaster stands up and puts a hand on Snape's shoulders and Snape turns to look at the headmaster, then sits down. Then Dumbledore says "Now Mr. Potter, that is not a way to be treating a member of the staff, you will serve a detention, with Professor Snape, until I deem it necessary for you to stop, Unless you give me some straight answers." Snape looked pleased that he could punish Harry until the cows come home.

Harry then says "But Headmaster you are assuming I am a student, which just to make you see the error you have just made, I am not. As for your answers, I mean, why ask me? I mean M is standing right in front of you after all, or why not ask the Weasley twins. Although you will probably never get a straight answer, out of any of them. But I have an even better question for you, How can an answer not be straight, I mean it's not like you can Curve an answer or anything of the sort. You can change the words, or straight out lie, or give half truths, or answer a question with a question, that doesn't curve the original question it just posses a new one."

It is then Professor McGonagall says "Mr. Potter, show some respect, after all If we don't teach you how will you, Get a Job?"

Harry replies "Easy, I already have one." Harry turns to M and she nods her head, yes.

Professor Dumbledore says "That's impossible! I made sure you couldn't get one this summer, anywhere near your house! And the rest of the Summer you were You-know- where"

Harry replied with a grin "Oh you thought I meant around my house, Oh no you are wrong, Headmaster. I work for her Majesties Secret Service, I have worked there for most of my life, I am an active Field Agent, Headmaster. Besides I couldn't let my partner go and die on me, and most likely with out me he would have, now I couldn't leave a friend could I?"

Dumbledore says "Partner, what partner, in order to have a partner you have to be actually fighting, and I know you wouldn't do that with what is at stake here, Mr. Potter. I mean it's you or him, Harry, and you and I both know that your partner is a weakness that can be exploited, you might want to give up that job till the wars over Harry."

Harry then yells "Yo! James what do you think about that suggestion?"

James approaches and says "How about No!"

Dumbledore says "Well Mr. Bond, it appears that you will be suspended from your teaching duty's, for sleeping with a student, who is under age as well as training Hogwarts students to fight against the Headmaster of the school."

Harry says " Affair what do you mean sleeping with? If James and I were to have sex, first of all it would be none of your business you old coot, which for the record we have never had sex with each other, and secondly the students were being trained to save their own lives!"

With that Dumbledore turns to M and says "Ma'm, I as Harry James Potters Magical Guardian, hereby revoke, the job, title and any benefits that have been given to him with out my consent, for with out my consent it is illegal. So Is Witnessed, by the power invested in me, as I state it shall be done."

A whole nothing Happened, no magic, no sparks, no spell, no bright light, nothing, zip, Nada, zero. To say that Albus Dumbledore was shocked, was an understatement, all his plans were going out the window, oh well he figured at least he has to go back to the Dursleys during the summer holidays, and I can manipulate him further from there.

As if Harry was reading his mind Harry states in a loud voice "I, Harry James Potter, Heir to the Potter-Black fortune, As I am now legal age in the Muggle world as well in the eyes of everything Magical, I Hereby revoke the magical protection, given to me by Albus Dumbledore."

With that the wards around Privet Drive, came crashing down. Albus Dumbledore Gasped in shock, as he felt the wards fall around the one safe haven for Harry, and as all his hard work had come crashing down right in front of his eyes.

Harry turns to M, and asks "Are we in a state of Emergency, M I mean with the fall of the MI6 Building?"

M replied with "Yes. Mr Potter, Mr. Bond, I believe we are, you know your active duties, while I will take care of mine."

With that Harry and James walk towards each other, and Harry puts up a Silencing Circle around both of them, and they start talking, there is a series of nods, and several Minutes worth of conversation, it is then the students notice Harry pull out a pen from his pocket, and piece of parchment comes flying through the air towards him. He quickly makes a series notes on the piece of parchment, while either nodding or shaking his head. A couple minutes after that Harry drops the silencing Circle.

they both walks over to M, and Hands her the piece of parchment. She nods her head yes and says " Due to the State of Emergency, I Invoke Code 5, section 76, line 5, of the MI6 Emergency Code. Agent Potter, Agent Bond, I trust I will be able to leave you, to do what we talked about." At the nod of their heads, she walks over to MoneyPenny, and pulls out a port-key, and vanishes.

It is then Dumbledore says showing a little bit of power, trying to scare Harry into submitting "Mr. Potter, Perhaps we had better speak in my office privately on this matter, so you can inform me about what is going on, so I and my associates can help you with what ever is going on."

Harry quickly says "First of all, you do not scare me, I have seen scarier things on the back of Milk cartons, and second of all I don't want you or your 'Associates' to help with what will be going on. Matter of fact there is one thing you can do for me though."

Dumbledore's eyes start to twinkle, and he says " What can I help you with Mr. Potter?"

Harry replies with a grin "You can help me out, by sitting down and shutting up!" with that the twinkle from the headmasters eyes vanish. The rest of the staff is yelling their outrage at how Harry was speaking to the Headmaster. So Harry point his wand at the staff table, and Mumble's something, and nothing more is heard from the teachers.

With that Harry walks over to James and they talk and James motions to Harry, and Harry nods with that Harry, walks over the Gryffindor table and says in a Army commander voice "Mr. Ronald Arthur Weasley, come stand before me!" Ron slowly gets out of his seat and stands before Harry, with that Harry says "Mr. Weasley, based on recent events, as the Power invested in me as the Commander of MI6, hereby activate you for active field duty." Ron nods his head, Harry smiles at him and says "Welcome Agent R Weasley" With that he turns to Hermione and holds out a Q labs pen and extends it to her, right before she grabs it Harry says "Tell Q, the Shit hit the Fan, it's time to get rolling, he will know, what I mean." Hermione nods and grabs the pen, and disappears.

It is then Harry turns to James and says "Catch" and throws something to him, halfway there it enlarges into what looks like a staff with a keyboard attached. James Catches it and places the Staff so that it is standing up, which everyone in the great-hall notices that it defies the laws of gravity, as no way on earth should it be able to stand on its own.

The twins walk over to Harry, and say "Sir, who are we bringing in for this I mean there are not very many agents left?"

Harry replies "Well Agents Weasley, (addressing all three of them) as both of you know there is one reconnaissance agent who made a deep impart on the war, someone who you learned about during your training period, he also worked for Q, from that you can tell it was neither Bond or I, we are bringing on our contact for the DOM, as we will need his help on this matter, his code name for the operations he was pulling is referred to as Agent Ghost, only M, Bond, and I am aware of who this agent is, till now. But you three are lucky to be able to learn more about him, besides he is in your family, and as such you are getting the privilege to know."

There is a beeping sound, coming from the staff, and then there is a flash of white light, and a figure appears beside the staff, is……

Arthur Weasley.

**AN: One of my longest chapters to date, YAY!**

**AN: Review this Fic.**

**AN: The Plan is a GO!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 9  
In Which things get Done:  
War Starts**

"Hello Arthur!"

Arthur Weasley replies "Harry, what may I ask what I am doing here?" it is then turns around and notices James, and says "Oh! Never mind I guess." It is then James says "Arthur Weasley, you are ordered by M who is acting as Minister Of Magic, to co-operate with us fully, is that understood?"

Arthur replies "yes, Sir I understand perfectly, now may I ask, Why are my Son's here, and how are the Twins still alive? Also what I am ordered to take part in?" Harry says "Follow me, and all will be explained." Arthur nods his head, and they all exit the great-hall, and enter into an unused classroom.

**_Later that night._**

A Black-Hawk Helicopter, flies over the waters just off the coast of Britain, It is a perfectly dark and stormy night, with no moon, or stars showing, but plenty of rain and lightning. The Helicopter, stops and then slowly lowers, It is then they six people, (two of them are leaders of the mission and the other four are of various ranks) inside of said Helicopter, jump from it and into the, ice cold sea below. The six of them got tossed around some, until they heard it, the sound of motorboats. Two black motorboats pull up beside them, and three climb in each, four of them shaking from the cold, the other two ignoring it.

Each of the boats drive along for about twenty minutes until one of the people motion for them to stop, which they do immediately. The same one of them looks and points to the area of water, directly in from of them and The leaders one of which is in each boat, nod their heads, and motions for the driver to take them back a little ways.

The leaders then Drop into the water, and a (magic ran) wake-Board is pushed in behind them, the two leaders quickly activate their (magic powered) night vision goggles. They can see, what the people in the boat cannot, they see a huge dark manor sitting on top of a cliff, with stairs leading down in, and onto a private beach. The two leaders quickly put the boards underneath their feet, which they stick too. It is then that one of the leaders notice how Huge the waves are at the shore and smiles. Apparently the waves act as natural protection, from any form of travel, or by boat. The two leaders give the ready signal, and both boats gun it towards the wards, before they reach it one cuts Right sharply and the other right, and continued through the wards.

They were going too fast, but they still saw the outcome of going through the wards, where they had broke through, like a vacuum started up, and seemed to suck all the water in the immediate vicinity down, to the bottom, then said water was sent crashing back down, Harry knew that if anyone would have been caught in that, they would have died instantly. It is then that noticed that the waves were growing in size, they where getting bigger. It was then a group of armed guards ran down the beach, and took up positions, on the beach shore. The two of them quickly swerved and crossed paths, before both of then went from flat ocean, to choppy water was and then dropped in between two newly forming waves.

They both went up the wave and fired a couple shots each hitting a gun-man, before dropping back behind the wave, a bunch of curses, everything from the killing curse to Reducto, seemed to go flying above their heads and hit the water behind them, the curses kept being thrown in random directions as they couldn't see them. They both crisscrossed again, and darted out from behind the wave, and started firing while dodging curses, they quickly killed a number of guards each, but one of the leaders, missed and only gravely injured another, before darting behind the wave again.

The agents then saw someone else come onto the beach, and quickly had to duck as bullet fire went flying over their heads. They had to do this a couple more times, until the shooter had to reload, then they once again darted out but this time they made sure that the one who was shooting them died, they also shot the one's who were stupid enough to cast Lumos spells, due to the fact that they were stupid enough to do it, and the fact that it was giving them both a head ach. They started to dart in, when two more of them dropped dead, and they turned around to see two other on their team, drop down behind them. They shake there heads, and notice that they were too close to the beach.

They keep firing, and swerving until they hit dirt, then they all step backwards, one of the leaders, kicks his board at a nearby guard, while the other's either leave their boards were they lay, or uses it to hit a guard across the head with. The two leaders pull of their masks to reveal, Harry and James, who are soaking wet, the other two pull of their masks it is Fred and George.

The fire fight intensifies as they make their way up the beach, and towards the stairs, they kill off everyone that crosses their path. The beach looks like something you would see out of a war movie, with dead bodies almost everywhere, but with all the dead body's pilling around them, they don't see, two alive one's. 0The gunmen slowly get off the ground, and start to pull out their own weapons, when two gun shots are heard, and the two guards drop down to the ground dead. The others spin around to see, Arthur and Ron, they all nod their heads at them, before heading further along the beach.

When they reach the stairs they are forced to dive out of the way, a Grenade lands at the bottom. Before the smoke even clears, bullets and curses fly through it, making it hard to shoot them from where they are, they kill the Death-eaters, that were not able to get out of their line of sight. Harry then notices that the landing of the stair way, on which they sit, just sits on rock, and is supported by nothing else. It only takes two Reducto curses to bring the platform down, and the people with it.

The group ran up the stairs, and jumped the hole, where the platform had once been, they made it to the other side and continued to hurry up the stairs. They reached the top, only to find them surrounded by ten Death-eaters, one them says "Hand over your wands, NOW!" seeing no other option; James, Harry, Ron, Fred, George, and Arthur hand over their wands.

The death-eaters surround them, and usher them inside. The Manor is nice, it is huge, it of course has the Malfoy crest on the wall of the entry way, as it is Malfoy Manor. Only five Death-Eaters stay, to stand guard in the room, while the other fifteen leave for else where in the large manor. The five death-eaters decided to have some fun, with their captives, so two went to grab, Harry, only to hit the ground from pain a couple seconds later, one with a broken arm, the other knocked out. Quickly James, and Arthur pull out their guns, and quickly gun down the remaining three Death-Eaters.

When they exit the room, George and Fred quickly hand something to James and Harry, as well as their dad. and head towards front door, and place something on the wall, and then head through several rooms and do the something. Harry quickly does the same thing, It was a miracle that they didn't run into any Death-Eaters before they slipped out of the manor nearly an hour later. They had just exited when they heard alarms start to go off, They fired blindly behind them, and hit some death-eaters if the cries of pain, were anything to go by so they hightailed it down the stairs which led to the beach, and leapt over the hole, some of the death-eaters, who where behind them, didn't see the hole and fell down it. The others were at the bottom, by the time Harry had made it to the last set of stairs (He had been delaying the Death-eaters), when he backed up for no apparent reason, before throwing him self over the side, he twisted in mid-air, and pressed something on his watch, the Manor went up in a giant ball of fire, It was so hot that it vaporized most of the surrounding vicinity. As big is the shockwave from the explosion was, the Magical shockwave cause by the destruction of the building, and not the wards themselves, was phenomenal, it picked everyone up of their feet and just tossed them, backwards. Harry on the other hand was still in mid-air, when the Shockwave stuck, and sent him flying even further then his companions. He hit the ground with a thud, Harry hearing the sounds of oncoming Motorboats, and Helicopters, blacked out.

**End Chapter**

**AN: Tell me what you think, REVIEW!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

_France.  
__December 24th_

A young teenager about the age of 15, was standing in the snow, watching it fall down, That wouldn't be important but said child was in the middle of the mountain tops, slowly walking down a snow covered road, well it wasn't even that it was more of a path, but could be dubbed a road, due to the fact that according to the local intelligence, military vehicles, had been using it for months, not that the Muggles in the surrounding area had noticed it, thanks to the Dark-art's charms around the base.

It is then that the boy heard a jeep coming down the road, he quickly waved it down, when it started to pull over, he walked over to the Driver side window, and said "Thanks, I was looking for my father, and they told me to come here, can I get a lift?" The driver replied "Sure kid, hop in. What a shitty way to spend Christmas eve." The kid, opened the jeep door, and sat down in the passenger seat.

The Boy stuck out his hand, and said "The name is George Ferdlin. What is your name sir?"

The man replied "Well George, my boy. My name is Dan Roirson, its nice to meet you."

George replied "It's nice to meet you too sir."

With that Silence descended over the vehicle, The rain picked up steeply, and as they got closer to the base, Dan reached over and picked up the radio, and said "Base, this is Charley, I'm arriving on schedule, although I picked up a guest along the way, his name is George Ferdlin, and he looking for his father. Over." "Roger that Charley, I'm guessing it's a surprise because it is Christmas tomorrow, since his father has no idea." With that they drove on for ten more minutes, before the boy quickly pulled out a gun and pressed it to the drivers temple, and last thing that went through the drives head was the bullet.

As the driver fell, the Boy hoisted him up, while putting his foot on the Decelerator, He quickly turned off the car, and attached an auto start, to the start wires underneath the steering wheel, it is then the Polyjuice potion vanished, and it revealed one Harry James Potter. Harry quickly removed the corps from the seat, and pushed it out the driver side door. He then took out his wand and locked the steering wheel into place, and placed a add-weight charm that Fred and George had invented for one there pranks on the gas-petal. He quickly rigged the car with some left over C4 that he got from who knows where. He quickly attached some of Neville's botched potions, to the car, so that when it exploded the liquids would be sent all over the place.

Harry flung himself from the Vehicle, and into a nearby snow bank, Luckly it was recent, so it didn't hurt as much as if it was packed down. By the time Harry climbed to his feet, and started to make his way towards the base, he quickly removed the shirt and pants, to reveal, white special forces gear, he pulled on his mask, and made his way stealthly through the, snow and forest surround it. As Harry approached the Fortress wall, for that is what their base was located in, an old abandoned castle. Harry looked around the castle walls and saw the guards (Muggle Terrorists) using Night Vision Goggles, and Machine guns. Harry quickly shot one in the head, and he fell off with an almost silent thud when he hit the ground.

Harry quickly striped the guard down and put his cloths on, before pulling out a flask, that he had gotten from Mad-eye. He pulled a hair from the guard and put it in between his teeth, before taking a swing from the flask. A tall man with light brown hair, and blue eyes, he had a scar running down his left cheek.

Harry quickly walked around to the front entrance, and was waved through by the guard, who he waved to. The guard smiled and waved back before continuing his watch, Harry walked across the drawbridge and into the castle, he passed a couple of soldiers, and then a couple more, he eventually ended up in what he figured was the Barracks, he quickly attached mines to one of the beds, knowing that the shift was about to end, and a couple of people would be coming back here to sleep. He gave himself an hour to get out of the castle before, he would blow out the support walls, and bring it crashing down on top of them.

Harry made his way through the sub-levels of the castle when he reached the Castles Main support walls, there were guards standing at the door to the room, which Harry quickly gunned down, and entered the room. He attached a couple of Shrunken remote mines on the wall, the second they touched they un-shrunk. Unfortunately for Harry things started to go wrong, the second he left the room, alarms all over the Castle started blaring.

Harry did the only thing he could at the time, he waited and waited until a group of guards came around the corner and pointed at the room and said "No one has left, get in there and get them, NOW!" the group saluted and walked into the room, the second they entered the door slammed behind them, and Harry bolted out of there. Unfortanetly for Harry one of the door ways he ran through had an Anti-Polyjuice spell on it, and he reverted back to his own form, He once again, slipped out of the white snow clothing and back into his black suit. He fixed his tie, and then drew his gun and shot two more soldiers, and the two behind them, the others who had just entered the hallway were able to get cover, so Harry threw himself to the other side of the T shaped hallway.

Harry looked at his watch, which read 35:00 and the seconds ticked away, meaning he had less then 35 minutes to get out of the building before it blew up, in a major way. Harry fired a couple of bullets around the corner then moved his watch face a little to the right, and discovered that there was a passage way, that use to be for emergencies, and of course it was on the side he was on before. MI6 knew it was there, but not how to open it, and well considering it was MI6 that was bad, but Harry knew it was his only shot for survival, due to the fact for every person he killed four more took their place.

Harry pulled out his wand and cried "Subdura Beliror!" and the entrance to the passage was crushed like a plastic cup that was hit with a sledge hammer, as he passed through the doorway he whispered a spell, and he fled down the passage. Harry fired his gun behind him, as bullets flew past his head, he heard cry's of pain signifying that he had hit a couple of them. He eventually made his way towards the exit, as the passage started to slant sharply up, when Harry opened the passage door, he noticed most of the guards were standing at the front gate, waiting for Harry to make his escape.

Harry looked down at his watch and saw the time read 10:00 and kept dropping, Harry turned his watch-face a little more to the right, and a light on his watched flashed blue. Harry threw something that resembled a pencil before running out of his hiding spot, every guards attention turned to the secret passage, as both ends exploded trapping the ones inside in a rocky tomb. Harry had to avoid the search lights and he carefully slipped up the stairs leading to the Ramparts, by stabbing the guard who was guarding the stairs in the back with a knife. The guards turned around just in time to see him reach the top and they started firing, he threw himself over the side, and just before he was about to hit the ground he Apperented away. Not even a second later Death-Eaters Apparented in. Four minutes after he left, the Jeep burst through the gate and ran over a group of soldiers, the ones who where able to get out of the way noticed that there was a sign on the Jeep it read "Merry Fucking Christmas, Enjoy you present, it's a one way trip to hell.' Before they were killed through the explosion that happened seconds afterwards, the ones who had been inside at that point died when Harry's time reached zero, as the castle collapsed in on it's self.

Harry found himself having apparented to the Burrow, the family home of the Weasley's only to find it in flames, and surrounded by three Aurors, all of which had their wands pointed at Harry, One of the braver Aurors, that Harry recognized as a Death-Eater, told Harry to come with them, for he was under arrest for helping death-eaters attack the Burrow. Harry rolled his eyes, but handed over his wand and magic prohibiting Hand-cuffs were placed on his wrists and a port-key was forced into his now open hand.

He felt a Jerk behind and the navel when he landed in a dark cell, he noticed that he was not alone, it was dank and extremely dark but he could still make out that there were Six other people with him, all Red-heads, which obviously meant the Weasley's.

Harry heard a gun cocking and Arthur Weasley's voice demanded "Who's there? Come out before I shoot!"

Harry stepped forwards and held out his hands in surrender and said "It's me Harry, relax already."

Arthur said "Prove it!"

Harry said "Prove yourself to be who you are, then I shall do the same ghost."

Arthur said "Fine then I once asked you to explain the Rubber-duck to me."

Ron asked the question "How did we rescue you in second year?"

Harry replied "You, Fred and George, stole your dads car and pried off the bars on my windows."

Everyone there nodded their ok, at the insurance that it was Harry. They were about to ask Harry where he had been when another person was port-keyed into the room, Harry quickly pulled out his gun and spun around, expecting the worst.

Everyone turned around to see……

**AN: Here is my posted chapter, and my next update will be on my LOTR/HP crossover.**

**AN: Review.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Harry saw a flash of red-hair and realized that it was Percy. Percy looked around and saw his family, and asked "Where are we? I mean why have you dragged me here, I have told you time and time again to leave me the hell alone!"

Arthur said "Percy, we are in Lord Voldemorts, dungeons."

Percy replied "But how can that be I have never gone up against him, why me, I mean why us?" Percy then spotted Harry, and started to turn Weasley rage-red Percy yelled "I get it now, we are all here because you supported Potter, I told you that supporting him would lead you to your own destruction, but did you listen to me? No, and now you have brought along not only your own demise but mine as well. You condemned us to death, at least I show my loyalty."

Slap

Ginny was bright red as she started to berate Percy "HOW DARE YOU! YOUR ONE TO SPEAK OF FAMILY LOYALTY, YOU'RE A JELOUS PRAT! YOU ARE SO ANGRY THAT YOU DON'T SEE WHAT IS PAST YOUR OWN NOSE, WE LOVE YOU PERCY WEASLEY, BUT YOU ARE TOO BLIND and big of a prat TO SEE IT, INSTEAD YOU GET JELOUS OF HARRY, WHO HAD BARLEY ANYONE."

"At least I don't lead my family to their deaths. Your not worth anything Potter!" Percy replied.

Every Weasley started yelling at him, about how stupid he was being, while Harry didn't even bother responding to Percy's blame, due to the fact, he had led people before to their deaths, some things were unavoidable. This was one of the times Harry knew that if they were to make it out of here, that they may suffer causalities, Harry preferred to think that if it came down to it hopefully they would lose Percy if anyone had to die…

"Yes, your right Percy, this worthless Wizard is no one special, that's why he has beaten Lord Voldemort (Percy flinches) and his Death-Eaters, when your pathetic Ministry was sitting on it's arse doing nothing. You are nothing but a fool, now if I am going to get tortured to death, well then I would prefer it to be by the Death-eaters wands and not by your large mouth, as you're a pompous, little braggart, who will never be anything but a paper pusher." Harry said viscously

Percy replied "Why should we believe you Potter, after all you are deranged and insane, you have no proof that you fought He-who-Must-Not-Be-Named. For all we know you are trying to take over the world not save it and Ron and Ms. Granger made it all up, just to remove the minister from power."

Harry and the rest of Weasley's started laughing.

"I have saved the world more times then I can count Percy, more times then your precious Ministry Of Morons, I have fought things that you cannot even comprehend, I have killed more people then I can count, I have spent more time being tortured then, Moody. I have fought, fought, and fought, then I fought again, then when I ran out of fight I kept fighting even with nothing left to fight for. Don't think you can lecture me Percy, you accuse of me of trying to take over the world. You know shit about what I have done and what I have been through. You don't know who I have become and how many dam times I have saved your tiny little world of paper and incompetent morons."

Percy started to go red at that, then all of a sudden he hit the ground. Harry looked up to see, that Charley had Pistol-Whipped Percy, in the back of the scull, thus knocking him out. Harry and the rest of the Weasley males all traded smiles, before they went for the door, they pulled on it to find that it was locked from the out side, but there was a window in the door, so that the guards can see in. They got Ginny due to the fact that she was the smallest to see if she could see what keeping them in.

She could see an old rusty padlock on the door, keeping them in. Harry passed her up his gun and prayed that Ginny could make the shot, due to the fact that her weakest subject in training had been shooting, she had never had gotten very good at it. Harry and the Weasley's, heard the gun go off and the lock hit the ground, with a clang, Harry pulled open the door, and slipped out followed by the Weasley's. Harry, knew that Ron, Arthur, Fred and George had guns on them, that left Molly, Ginny, Charlie and Bill (who was Carrying Percy.) with out any protection, but he knew that the Weasley's stick together, and would protect each other no matter the cost, Harry knew that he would have to get them out of here.

Harry swiveled his watch to the left and a red light started blinking, the blinking stopped, he moved the other, and the blinking started more rapidly. Harry ran down the hallway, with the Weasley's on his heals, he stopped at the first corridor and poked his gun and head around the corner, he quickly glanced at his watch, before he pulled the trigger and shot the Death-eater, who was standing there in the back of the head.

They walked down the hallway, and continued to follow the blinking light, they came across five or six death-eaters and four muggle gun-men all of them were killed in silence and with efficiency. It took them half an hour to sneak through the halls, and into the room where there wands were being held, they found them in a locked cabinet, Fred and George quickly picked the look, and each of them grabbed their own wands, when alarms started going off all over the base. There had been a spell over Harry's wand so that when he touched it the alarms would sound.

Harry looked around the room and grabbed the pin that George had used to pick the lock, and whispered incantiations over it, while moving his wand in a complex set of motions, he then handed it to the Weasley's he said "Quickly Grab on to each other, were getting out of here now!" when they were all touching, they vanished with a jerk behind the navel.

AN: Next Chapter: The Fall of Lights Fortress Of Solitude.

(Can you guess, what falls?)

AN: Reveiw.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Halfway through the port-key ride, Harry felt a sliding motion, and knew what was going to happen, the Port-key and all it's occupants started sliding, and Harry relaxed. When they hit the floor they realized they were in the Ministry Of Magic, more importantly MoneyPenny's office. She had her Gun pointed at Harry, and lowered it slowly when she saw who it was.

Harry turned to MoneyPenny and said "Is M in?" She nodded, and Harry plus the entire Weasley family entered M's office. Harry made a beeline straight for the alcohol, and poured himself a shot before quickly drowning it, before pouring another one and downing it, he quickly poured drinks for the Weasley's (except Percy) and handed them out, Harry noticed that Ginny and Molly's hands were shaking, they quickly stopped as they started to drink, Ginny made a disgusted face at the taste of the Alcohol.

It is then M cleared her throat, and every head snapped in her direction, except Harry's, M said " 008 Mission was a complete success, I take it? Were there any problems?"

"No M, everything went off like Fireworks and Dynamite, one base leveled."

M nodded and replied "I am assuming that you have not seen this evenings newspapers, based on how calmly you have all been acting, the Ministry is like a Zoo thanks to the Activities of tonight." "Even though I know you or I held no love or like for them Harry, for what it is worth I am sorry." With that she tossed three Daily Prophets on the desk, they read:

_**Pure-Bloods Get Attacked**_

_Tonight, The Burrow, home of the Weasley family well know light supporters. Longbottom Mannor, home of Mrs Longbottom (Grand mother) Neville Longbottom, son of renowned Aurors Frank and Alice Longbottom, who were tortured to insanity, The Lovegood home, home of the Newspaper The Quibbler, were attacked tonight in what seemed to officials to be a three pronged attack._

_The Burrow was destroyed first, before the Order Of The Phoenix could show up, but it showed up to late, seconds after the attack on the Burrow began, the attacks on the Longbottoms and the Lovegoods commenced. All three families cannot be found, but we are assured that they are in a safe location._

_Laura wendol_

_Special Correspondent_

"Damn it, although I can't exactly say I'm surprised."

_**Diagon Ally Attacked.**_

_Only minutes after the attack on the Lovegoods, Diagon Ally was assaulted by death-eaters, shops were burned and raised to the ground, deaths were especially high, the death count at the moment is over 200 dead the only people to survive were those who had took shelter inside Gringotts when the attack first commenced. It was horrible, people everywhere in the ally were being killed or tortured, Mr. Olivanders was raised to the ground with him still in it, Flourish and Blotts was set on fire, not one of the shop survived the attack, and all owners and workers died due to the fact no one was out at the time. Those who were killed will be mourned._

_The Ministry with the help of the Order Of The Phoenix was able to force the Death-Eater to Apparate and spare the ally even more damage, unfortunately the portal to the Muggle world, also known as The Leakey Cauldron was destroyed, Tom the Bartender was found dead in the wreckage, he will be missed by all. Hagrid, Groundkeeper and Keeper of the keys, at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry's was also found dead in the Leaky Cauldron, he was loved by many for his friendly nature despite his big size. His funeral will most likely be held in the Forbidden Forest._

_Today is a day of morning the second major attack of You-Know-Who, in his second uprising, I just hope the Ministry will be able to save us this time from the dark lord's reign._

_Laura wendol_

_Special Correspondent_

"Well this is turning out to be a longer war then I expected, you know I was thinking he would just attack Hogwarts in order to kill me."

_**Privet Drive Attacked.**_

_Privet Drive, the home of Harry Potter, The Boy who lived was attacked and destroyed, his Uncle, Aunt and Cousin perished in the attack. The Boy-Who-Lived has yet to be found although many people suspect that our savior has been captured. but the Ministry relieved us of that fear and assured the Public that Mr. Potter, had not gone home for the holidays, but was staying at a safe house with the Weasley family. _

_Laura wendol_

_Special Correspondent_

(Harry started to hum something that sounded a lot like 'It seems a lot more like Christmas.') "Well I couldn't have asked for better Christmas present."

Just then a Owl Swooped in and dropped a Paper on the desk it read:

_**Voldemort Takes Hogwarts!**_

_Today is a sad Christmas morning for people everywhere, even through out the attacks on Diagon Ally and on the Weasley's, Lovegoods and Longbottoms, one place has always remained safe, Hogwarts, until today that is. According to sources, the second Albus Dumbledore flooed out of the school, one Draco Malfoy, son of Death-Eater Lucius Malfoy activated a Port-key, bringing over fifty death-eaters into the Great-hall. The students tried to put up a fight but were quickly defeated as one fourth of the school was working against them._

_So far all attempts to breach the school to rescue the students has resulted in deaths of Aurors, the wards seem to be up even though the Head-master is not there to have brought them up, and all entrance attempts have been met with death due to the power of the wards. Four additional Aurors were killed by Hogwarts Defenses, even the Great Albus Dumbledore couldn't get through, and was sent flying backwards from the wards._

_With the Greatest Wizard of the century, knocked out and the Ministry helpless, who will save the children._

_This reporter has to wonder has You-Know-Who truly won?_

_Laura Wendol_

_Special Correspondent_

"Dammit, now what are we going to do, I mean.." just then he spotted the Slider, and grinned. Harry yelled "Lets do this."

**AN: Review.**


End file.
